


Be strong, young boy.

by SoeSolution



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal takes care of Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Rich Kid, Teen Will Graham, younger Hannibal
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoeSolution/pseuds/SoeSolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zawsze ten nowy w klasie. Zawsze ten odtrącony, będący w szkole na chwilę, a później znikający bez śladu dziwny chłopak o niebieskich oczach i niepokojącym spojrzeniu.<br/>Siedemnastoletni Will nie jest świadomy, że przekraczając drzwi gabinetu Hannibala Lectera, zostaje wepchnięty przez ojca do paszczy lwa.  I że nie ma stamtąd odwrotu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uffff, wreszcie chwila, by zacząć coś dłuższego!  
> Wspaniały zjadacz czasu na rok szkolny ;D  
> Jak na razie - krótki prolog do historii :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję Angelice za zbetowanie mi tekstu!  
> Kochana, niech koty będą z tobą! <3

\- Ośmiornice to niesamowite stworzenia, Will. - Głos doktora delikatnie rozbrzmiewał wśród potwornej ciszy. Nawet pomimo charakterystycznego dla Europejczyków, twardego akcentu, Grahamowi dźwięk ten przywiódł na myśl odgłos, jaki wydają z siebie dzwoneczki. - Nie tylko ze względu na ich budowę, układ nerwowy bądź dostosowanie do środowiska życia. Naprawdę niezwykła jest ich wola przetrwania.

Smukłe, długie palce prześlizgnęły się przez ciemnobrązowe, sprężyste loki Willa jakby w uspokajającym geście, który w obecnej sytuacji wydawał się parodią. Nastolatek, trzymając tasak w drżącej dłoni, spoglądał na rozciągniętego na stole mężczyznę. Jego kostki i nadgarstki skrępowane były ciasno linami.

\- Wiesz, do czego ośmiornice są zdolne, by tylko przeżyć? - spytał, szepcząc mu do ucha.

\- Nie. - Will był zbyt skupiony, by nie zwymiotować, patrząc na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny trawioną kwasem.

\- W okresie głodu potrafią zjeść własną mackę. Sprawdzimy, czy on będzie do tego zdolny? - Lecter ujął dłoń, w której Graham trzymał narzędzie i delikatnie przyłożył ostrze do uda ofiary.

Graham się trząsł. Zamknął oczy.

\- Tak - powiedział szybko i nieco zbyt piskliwie.

Uderzenie. To psychiatra uniósł tasak. To jego siła doprowadziła do odcięcia nogi.

Przynajmniej tak tłumaczył się przed samym sobą Will, kiedy usłyszał krzyk.

\- Spokojnie, Will. Następnym razem zrobisz to sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh, uh, uh! Ktoś tu jeszcze jest?   
> Bardzo przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, niestety - pierwszy miesiąc w nowej szkole, przyjazd mojej wspaniałej Angi <3 (od razu znowu dziękuję za betę!) pokrzyżowały mi plany pisania, jednak oto jestem!   
> Mam nadzieję, że teraz uda mi się wrzucać rozdział raz w tygodniu, w weekendy :).   
> Miłego czytania :*

W szkolnej klasie unosił się zapach potu i duszących, stanowczo zbyt słodkich i intensywnych, dziewczęcych perfum. Oba, zmieszane ze sobą, tworzyły nieciekawą kompozycję, która była już charakterystyczna dla ostatniej lekcji. Te czterdzieści pięć minut zdawało się być przesiąknięte zmęczeniem, zasnuwającym niemal niewidoczną mgiełką oczy uczniów, a ich twarze były nieco bardziej poszarzałe przez trudy nauki. Włosy dziewcząt, choć z rana zostały starannie ułożone, teraz tworzyły delikatny nieład. Z początku idealny makijaż, wydobywający ich najlepsze atuty w kuszący, acz subtelny sposób, o tej porze zmienił się w mieniące się, rozsypane po twarzy opiłki brokatu z cienia do powiek i czarne odbicia tuszu do rzęs. W tym czasie męska część klasy dawała się dostać dodatkowej, niezwykle skondensowanej dawki endorfin, zmieniając grono siedemnastolatków w wesołków, którzy niemal nie mogli wytrzymać chwili bez zaczepek. Czymże byłaby lekcja, gdyby jeden nie rzucił w drugiego zwiniętą, papierową kuleczką, starannie skonstruowaną przez wyrwanie skrawka kartki z zeszytu? Gdyby któryś któregoś nie szturchnął, powodując salwę śmiechu, drżącego wesołością jeszcze przez kilka sekund w powietrzu? Dla tych panów niczym.

Tym samym ostatnia lekcja odbywała się w uroczym rozgardiaszu, który sprawiał, że młoda ‘nauczycielka, chuda jak patyk, z brzydko wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi i nosem jak u Pinokia - bardzo szpiczastym i długim - nie mogła zapanować nad klasą, krzycząc swoim wysokim i nieprzyjemnie piskliwym głosem.

A pośród tego całego hałasu, odcięty od wszystkiego, z brodą podpartą dłonią…ten chłopak.

Ten dziwny chłopak, zawsze siedzący w ostatniej ławce, koniecznie pod oknem. Oczywiście nikt z klasy nie dostrzegł przyczyny takiej kolei rzeczy. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że całe godziny spędzał, wyglądając przez nie, obserwując ludzi na zewnątrz budynku, z fascynacją analizując ich zachowania. Najbardziej lubił osoby śpieszące się, zerkające nerwowo na zegarek, których chód zwykle przypominał marsz na granicy biegu. Dlaczego się śpieszysz? Spóźniasz się na rozmowę o pracę? Autobus? A może twoja żona czeka w domu z chorym dzieckiem, które potrzebuje lekarstw? Zadawał sobie pytania, na które zwykle nie dostawał odpowiedzi, nie potrzebował. Wyczuwał je instynktownie.

Chłopak był nowy - pojawił się w klasie nie wiadomo skąd - cichy, o niepokojąco niebieskich oczach. Oczach oprawionych ciemnymi rzęsami i symetrycznymi, nieco łukowatymi brwiami. Miał bardzo jasną, wręcz porcelanową skórę, choć nie było to niczym nadzwyczajnym w Baltimore, jednak z ciemnobrązowymi, kręconymi włosami sięgającymi ucha, tworzyła delikatny efekt, przywodząc na myśl cherubina, lecz ślad zarostu na żuchwie dodawał temu łagodnemu obrazowi nieco surowości.

Nie szukał znajomych, odrzucał wszelkie próby kontaktu z rówieśnikami, co szybko ich odstraszało. Jaką przyjemnością było mówienie do kogoś, kto w ogóle nie zwracał na ciebie uwagi? Nawet nie patrzył? Więc nikt nie był na tyle wytrwały, by próbować się z nim przyjaźnić.

Oprócz jednej osoby.

\- Will, wiedziałeś, że ośmiornice mają aż trzy serca, dwa dodatkowe pomagają w tłoczeniu krwi do skrzeli. Krew jest niebieska. Tlen jest przenoszony przez substancję zawierającą miedź i… - mówił z podnieceniem chłopak o rudawych włosach i ciemnych, brązowych oczach.

\- Niesamowite - wymamrotał Graham, przerywając mu. Niezmiennie wyglądał przez okno, z głową opartą na dłoni.

\- Nooooo - ciągnął niezrażony. - Mało tego poruszają się po dnie oceanu w specyficzny sposób, bo…

\- Price?

\- Co?

\- Zamknij się - powiedział stanowczo, acz cicho Will, zamykając oczy, by spróbować się wyciszyć.

Wszystko, co działo się w klasie, przyprawiało go o ból głowy. Strach przed oceną ze sprawdzianu, podniecenie przed spotkaniem z dziewczyną, znudzenie, radość, smutek, depresja dziewczyny w szarym swetrze, wściekłość chłopaka w ceglastej koszuli, który w nerwowym tiku stukał nogą o podniszczone linoleum, taki koktajl z emocji dostawał się do jego głowy. powodując dezorientację i chęć wymordowania każdego po kolei.

Jimmy wzruszył ramionami, najwidoczniej przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania kolegi.

\- Idziemy po szkole na coś do jedzenia? Od czasu biologii mam ochotę na wątróbkę. - Poruszył zabawnie brwiami, jakby na zachętę.

-Ty kanibalistyczny świrze - wymruczał, z cieniem uśmiechu. Ostatnie dwie minuty tej męczarni. - Możemy, ale najpierw wyprowadzę psy na spacer - odpowiedział niezwykle ostrożnie, jakby trawił każde słowo przed wypowiedzeniem go. Nie przepadał za wspólnymi wyjściami ze znajomymi, jednak Price był…specyficzny. Will uważał, że chłopak był całkiem w porządku i dawał mu pewne poczucie komfortu. Plus stanowiło także i to, że wreszcie ojciec Willa nie martwił się o jego aspołeczność, a wspólne wędkowanie nie kończyło się już dłużej tym tematem.   
Graham nie lubił patrzeć na tatę, kiedy ten się martwił. Nienawidził tego wyrazu niebiesko-szarych oczu, gdy delikatnie kładł mu spracowaną dłoń na ramieniu i pytał jak minął dzień. Czuł ból, gdy wyczuwał od swojego ojca to, że ten ciągle obwiniał się za jego samotność. Miał ochotę krzyknąć, by ten się opanował, aby przestał to ciągle robić, bo to nie jest jego wina. To nie wina częstych przeprowadzek. On nie zawinił, jak Will mógłby uważać jedyną osobę, na której mu zależało, winną czemukolwiek?

Dzwonek.

Will wstał i wrzucił zeszyt do plecaka, obserwując resztę klasy. Specjalnie z Jimmym zaczekali, by tłum szczęśliwych nastolatków rzucił się do wyjścia i dopiero wtedy w spokoju wyszli.

\- Za godzinę pod moim domem? - zaproponował Price.

\- Yhy - odparł nieuważnie Will, żegnając się z nim machnięciem ręki, kiedy byli już poza terenem szkoły. I tak się spóźni. Przecież spacer z psami trwa zawsze co najmniej półtora, krótsze wyjścia nie są tak odprężające, ani nie dają tak wiele szczęścia, usprawiedliwił się sam przed sobą, uznając to z naprawdę dobry argument.

***

Mieszkanie na przedmieściach Baltimore w domu, który, łagodnie mówiąc, się rozsypuje, ma wiele minusów. W miesiącach zimowych przez szpary w dachu, niedokładnie uszczelnione okna i cienkie ściany wkrada się zimno, a obdrapana fasada i niezadbany ogród odstrasza nawet listonoszy. Jednak wnętrze jest niezwykłe. Atmosfera, która utrzymuje się miedzy Willem, jego ojcem i czterema psimi przybłędami, sprawia że gość nagle nie widzi zupełnie nie pasujących do siebie mebli, ani schodzącej dużymi, cytrynowożółtymi płatami farby od ścian. W tym domu wartości materialne przestają istnieć, a liczą się tylko uczucia.

Psy na dzisiejszym spacerze były dziwne. Nie chciały się bawić, ani nie naskakiwały na Willa w prośbach o pieszczoty, a ciągnęły w jedno miejsce, wprost na pole pokryte zielonym, młodym zbożem. Nawet polecenia, by szły grzecznie przy nodze, nie działały, gdy czworonogi szły w zaparte, aż wreszcie zniknęły Grahamowi z oczu.

O nie. O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, kołatało się w głowie chłopaka, który zaczął rozglądać się znacznie bardziej nerwowo, szukając puszystych ogonów wystających ponad roślinami. Zmierzał przed siebie z nadzieją, że psy zaraz się pokażą.

Kilka szczeknięć. Graham odetchnął z ulgą i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach ruszył w stronę zwierząt, które obszczekiwały…

Will stanął jak wryty, oczy, które lustrowały psie znalezisko, rozszerzyły się, jednak źrenice kontrastowo zwęziły się w małe plamki. Porcelanowa skóra niezdrowo zszarzała, a z pomiędzy rozszerzonych ust uciekł cichy jęk.

_,,Nie ciągnę jej niedbale po ziemi, a niosę owiniętą w worek na rękach. Nie z powodu obawy o pozostawienie śladów krwi, nie chcę zniszczyć mojego dzieła. Starannie przygotowałem ją wcześniej…’’_

Will chwycił się za głowę, zaciskając kurczowo powieki, niemal w panice. Co się z nim działo?

_,,...Chcę, by ktoś, kto ją znajdzie, mógł ją podziwiać. Dlatego też odwijam worek i kładę ją na ziemi, jednak w moich ruchach jest szacunek do zwłok, nie do samej zmarłej. Mocniej rozwieram już wcześniej otwartą klatkę piersiową i układam w niej różnokolorowe róże z widocznymi, długimi cierniami, w miejscu serca, które wcześniej wyciąłem, obserwując jeszcze bijące..”_

Graham zrobił kilka drżących kroków w tył, chcąc odsunąć się od zwłok. Jego dłonie były nieznośnie nieposłuszne, kiedy próbował wydobyć ze swoich spodni telefon. Żołądek zawiązał się w ciasny supeł i nagle musiał powstrzymać chęć zwymiotowania.

A całkiem niedaleko, sprawca właśnie wyciągał z piekarnika aromatycznie pachnące serce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejszy rozdział jest niestety krótszy :C, ale zostanie to wynagrodzone w następnym tygodniu <3   
> Dziękuję mojej kochanej becie <3

Alkohol w specjalnie przeznaczonym do niego szkle, gdy Alana Bloom, młoda psycholog, poruszyła dłonią. Z jej ust uciekło krótkie westchnienie, kiedy znowu spojrzała na wysokiego mężczyznę stojącego przy oknie.  
Promienie zachodzącego słońca subtelnie oświetlały ciemny garnitur i jego opaloną twarz. Ściągnięte brwi i zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta świadczyły o tym, że trzydziestodwulatek głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał, jednak pociemniałe oczy wskazywały na to, iż nie jest zachwycony .   
Prośba Alany zbiła go z tropu. Ich rozmowa była jak zwykle przyjemna, co więcej, przyjemnie łechtała ego Lectera, który słuchał teorii młodej kobiety na temat mordercy grasującego w promieniu Baltimore, a na każde ,,ta osoba musi być niezwykle twórcza”, bądź ,,wspaniały umysł” prostował się nieco i na jego usta wpełzał ledwie widoczny uśmiech pełen samozadowolenia.   
Jednak nagle zaczęła delikatnie schodzić z tematu na jednego ze swoich pacjentów, którego przyjęła dwa dni wcześniej.   
-Will jest bardzo miły - stwierdziła zamyślona, biorąc łyk piwa i przez chwilę zatracając się w chmielowym posmaku pozostającym goryczką na końcu języka. - To znaczy… Wydaje się bardzo miły. Nie powiedział mi nic oprócz ,,dzień dobry” i ,,do widzenia”. - Założyła kosmyk ciemnych loków za ucho i przez dłuższy czas spoglądała w bok. Hannibal wiedział, że Alana w analizowała właśnie każdą minutę sesji z chłopakiem. - Znalazł ciało tamtej kobiety. To on zawiadomił policję. Kiedy wraz z ojcem do mnie przyszli, nie wyglądał na przerażonego tym, co zobaczył. - Przez chwilę szukała słowa. - Raczej jakby… Jakby ciągle odtwarzał tamtą sytuację z wielu punktów widzenia.   
Alana się nie myliła. W błękitnych tęczówkach Grahama widać było delikatny błysk, a oddech nieco zwalniał przy każdym pytaniu o to, co zobaczył. Will przez jakiś czas nawet rozważał przedstawienie swojego zdania na temat przyczyny morderstwa, dlaczego ułożono kobietę właśnie w ten sposób. Jednak przy każdej próbie podzielenia się swoimi wizjami, nagle język odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa, a pewien cichy głos w głowie szeptał jak mantrę: ,,Weźmie cię za wariata”. No bo w jaki inny sposób można było wytłumaczyć to, co nastolatek widział? Oczywiście, nie wpadł na to, że neurony lustrzane w jego mózgu pozwalają mu odczuwać empatię na o wiele wyższym poziomie niż jego znajomi i właśnie to było przyczyną jego problemu.   
\- Hannibal…. proszę, czy możesz przeprowadzić z nim sesje? - zapytała wreszcie, spoglądając z powagą na psychiatrę. Mogła wyczuć, jak Lecter nagle ustanawia między nimi chłodny dystans, stając przy oknie.   
\- Nie prowadzę terapii dziecięcej - odpowiedział, spoglądając na skąpane w pomarańczowych promieniach zachodzącego słońca budynki, które wyglądały, jakby trawił je ogień.   
Kobieta prychnęła, widocznie nastawiając się na walkę o młodego chłopaka.   
\- Ma siedemnaście lat, nie jest dzieckiem. - Uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie, wręcz nie dowierzając.   
\- W świetle prawa… - zaczął Hannibal, odwracając się w jej stronę.   
\- W świetle prawa nie powinnam z tobą na jego temat rozmawiać - dodała, zakładając nogę na nogę, przez co ołówkowa spódnica podwinęła się nieco do góry, ukazując więcej ciała, niż powinna, co Alana szybko zmieniła. Hannibal doceniał i zauważał takie gesty z jej strony. Był wdzięczny, że kobieta niemal ostentacyjnie okazywała mu brak zainteresowania w innych sferach niż przyjaźni i nie czai się na jego fortunę, jak to zdarzało się innym.  
\- Droga Alano. - Mężczyzna westchnął, splatając dłonie za plecami. Lampka wina stała zapomniana gdzieś na jego biurku. - Jestem gotowy przyjąć tego chłopca ze względu na twoją prośbę, ale znasz moje niekonserwatywne podejście do terapii.   
\- Myślę, że właśnie ono sprawi, że Will zacznie mówić. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego zadowolona, pociągając łyk piwa ze szklanki. - Sądzę, że cię zainteresuje.   
Lecter usiadł z powrotem naprzeciw niej w fotelu.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się mu pomóc. - Oddał uśmiech.   
***   
David Graham pogładził otępiałego Willa po włosach, po czym usiadł obok, przeganiając ręką psy. Bał się o syna, który od trzech dni siedział ze zwierzętami, zachowując się jak zombie.   
\- Jesteś głodny? - zapytał cicho, gładząc go po policzku. Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową, mocniej przykrywając się zgniłozielonym kocem.   
Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i objął go ramieniem, chcąc zapewnić trochę komfortu. Nastolatek nie chciał rozmawiać nawet z nim, mimo ich dobrego kontaktu. David nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co musiał przeżyć, zobaczyć, czuć, był świadomy wrażliwości własnego dziecka, tego jak reagował, kiedy innym działa się krzywda.   
\- Will, doktor Bloom poradziła mi innego psychiatrę, chciałaby, żebyś się z nim spotkał - podkreślił ostatnie słowo. Był nieco zły, że jego syn tak odrzucił pomoc ze strony kobiety i zmarnował jej czas, siedząc w ciszy, jednak starał się sam przed sobą usprawiedliwić Willa - przecież przeżył niezwykłą traumę.   
\- Nie będę z nim rozmawiał - stwierdził chłopak buntowniczo i wciągnął psa na kolana, po czym objął go, jakby z nadzieją, że zwierzę uchroni go przed ojcem.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że choć spróbujesz. - Usłyszał stanowczy głos. Jego tata zdecydowanie lubił stawiać na swoim i było to jego dużą wadą i praktycznie jedynym zapalnikiem ostrych kłótni pomiędzy nimi. - Spotkasz się z nim.   
\- Mam wybór? - Uniósł brwi, pocierając policzek.   
\- Nie.   
\- Tak też myślałem - wymamrotał pod nosem, zerkając na okno. Było zabrudzone od pyłu i wychodziło na nieco zapuszczony ogródek z nieprzystrzyżoną trawą i kilkoma wyłaniającymi się z ziemi roślinami, których nazw Will nie mógł przywołać z pamięci.   
Szybko odwrócił wzrok, kiedy przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz leżącej na ziemi kobiety, w której rozciętej klatce piersiowej widniały róże. Głowa trupa zwrócona była w jego stronę, a świdrujące spojrzenie zdawało się pełne wyrzutu. Oddech mu zadrżał i powoli, stopniowo wypuścił powietrze.   
\- Jak się nazywa? - Wymruczał, o ile to możliwe, mocniej otulając się kocem.   
\- Hannibal Lecter, umówiłem cię na jutrzejszy wieczór.   
Wystarczyło imię i nazwisko, żeby Will doznał bardzo złego przeczucia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, przepraszam za tygodniową przerwę ^^'', nauka zdecydowanie mnie wciągnęła.  
> Miłego czytania <3

Cisza, która panowała w poczekalni, prawdopodobnie dla większości osób byłaby frustrująca. Wystukiwaliby oni miarowy rytm obcasem lub wgniatali czubek buta w wykładzinę. Palce bębniłyby o podłokietnik krzesła w nerwowym tiku, a oni sami byliby rozdrażnieni, obserwując ciemnogranatowe ściany.

Ale nie Will. Graham zawsze doceniał ciszę i samotność, lubił, kiedy mógł odpocząć od nieproszonych uczuć innych ludzi, które rozsadzały mu głowę i nie dawały wytchnienia. Dzięki temu, ze spokojem mógł powiesić brzydką, musztardową marynarkę od mundurku szkolnego na wieszaku, tuż obok jedynego, czarnego płaszcza pacjenta, znajdującego się w środku. Usiadł wygodnie na krześle i nieco rozprostował nogi, przymykając oczy.

Wspomnienie dzisiejszego dnia nie było zbyt przyjemne. Od czasu odnalezienia zwłok, po raz pierwszy poszedł do szkoły i musiał stawić czoła licznym pytaniom. Oczywiście, zgodnie ze swoimi nawykami, po prostu je ignorował, jednak przez to cały czas odtwarzał w głowie scenę, którą ujrzał na polu. Pierś wypełnioną ciernistymi kwiatami, kobietę ułożoną tak, jakby tylko spała, a róże były w niej od zawsze, by wabić mężczyzn słodkim zapachem, a rozłożyste, czerwone płatki kryły ostre kolce w miejscu serca

Nastolatek przez jakiś czas zastanawiał się nad motywem, który kierował mordercą. Czy był to ktoś zraniony przez kobietę? Nieszczęśliwa miłość? Odrzucenie? Jednak ciało potraktowano z tak chirurgiczna precyzją, że Will nie wierzył, aby morderca robił to po raz pierwszy. Musiał być spokojny i czerpać z tego przyjemność, dumę z niesienia pomocy, z uzdrawiania świata poprzez usuwanie takich jak ona. Ale czemu mogła być winna?

Graham drgnął na krześle, wyrywany ze swoich rozmyślań, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Wyszedł przez nie czarnoskóry agent FBI, którego chłopak poznał podczas przesłuchań, uśmiechając się do kogoś serdecznie. Dobrze wiedział do kogo: do doktora Lectera.

Prawdę mówiąc, Will nie tak wyobrażał sobie psychiatrę. Nie czuł potrzeby szukania wiadomości o nim w internecie, z góry założył, że Hannibal Lecter, szanowany i wybitny psychiatra, jest starszym, pomarszczonym mężczyzną, z nadwagą, ubranym w całkowicie niepasujące do siebie i niegustowne ubrania. Podejrzewał, że będzie miał denerwująco spokojny ton głosu, za który każdy pacjent miał ochotę go zamordować.

A jednak musiał powstrzymać uniesienie brwi na widok przystojnego, młodego mężczyzny. Włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu Hannibal miał zaczesane gładko do tyłu, jednak pojedyncze kosmyki opadały na jego czoło. Chłopakowi od razu rzucił się w oczy tyłozgryz psychiatry, który sprawiał, że jego usta były wydatne. Do tego wszystkiego wąski nos i wystające kości policzkowe tworzyły ostre rysy twarzy. Jego ubranie także wymykało się wyobrażeniom nastolatka; Lecter miał na sobie dobrze skrojony, szary garnitur i krawat we wzór, którego Will nie był w stanie dostrzec z takiej odległości.

\- Oh. - Crawford uniósł brwi na widok czekającego chłopaka. - Byłem pewien, że to doktor Bloom wzięła cię pod swoje skrzydła, Will. - Spojrzenie mężczyzny przesunęło się powoli między nim a Hannibalem. Graham wstał i, patrząc na ścianę za Jackiem, zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Doktor Bloom... zaproponowała, żebym spotkał się z doktorem - odpowiedział, siląc się na przyjazny ton. Nie polubił Jacka, który od samego początku wymuszał na nim więcej zeznań, używając takich sformułowań jak: ,,to pozwoli ocalić więcej ludzi” czy ,,mniej osób będzie przez niego cierpieć. Agent od razu wyczuł słaby punkt Grahama, który nie mógł znieść cierpienia innych.

\- Myślę, że spotkanie z doktorem Lecterem jest dobrym pomysłem. - Położył ciężką dłoń na ramieniu Willa,w niby pocieszającym geście.

Wzrok, który Graham skierował na rękę mężczyzny był ostry, jakby chciał dotkliwie poparzyć ciemna skórę. Postąpił krok w tył, uciekając od dotyku.

\- Myślę, że…- Agent, widocznie zmieszany, spojrzał na Hannibala, który stał dyskretnie w drzwiach. - Że już was zostawię, do widzenia Will, doktorze. - Kiwnął na niego.

Lecter skinął głową na pożegnanie, a Will w odpowiedzi odburknął pod nosem słowa pożegnania.

Psychiatra nie ukrywał zainteresowania nastolatkiem, którego właśnie zapraszał do środka gabinetu. Chłopak nie wydawał się nieśmiały. Zdecydowanie nie. Graham po prostu nie miał ochoty na kontakt z innymi. Ani cielesny, którego tak ostentacyjnie unikał, ani wzrokowy. I Hannibal wiedział, że nie było to spowodowane traumą, jaką przeżył, a jego charakterem.

\- Will. - Głos mężczyzny był miękki i zachęcający, nie brzmiał fałszywie. - Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że możesz mi zaufać i wszystko, co mi powiesz, zostanie między nami - zaczął, kiedy obaj już siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w fotelach.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, siedząc sztywno w fotelu, ze spojrzeniem wbitym prosto w ścianę za głową Lectera. Morderstwo odtwarzało się w myślach Willa znowu i znowu, a klatka piersiowa wypełniona różami jawiła mu się bardziej kontrastową niż była.

\- Zapewne słyszałeś to już od doktor Bloom - dopowiedział psychiatra, zakładając nogę na nogę. Pokój wypełniła cisza, jednak atmosfera nie stała się tak niewygodnie ciężka jak u Alany. Graham wcale nie czuł się winny, że nie potrafi nawet potaknąć, bo jest zbyt zajęty własnymi myślami. - Jak ci minął dzień?

Will uniósł brew, wreszcie zerkając na Hannibala. Nie spodziewał że zostanie zapytany o coś tak prozaicznego. Pytanie przynajmniej oderwało go od rozmyślań nad zwłokami.

\- Byłby wspaniały, gdybym mógł spożytkować wieczór na coś… bardziej produktywnego - powiedział nieco sucho.

Wąskie usta psychiatry rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

\- Zatem - mężczyzna poruszył dłonią  - sprawmy, żeby nasze spotkanie było produktywne. Jesteśmy tu dla ciebie. Żebyś mógł sobie poradzić ze zdarzeniem, którego byłeś świadkiem.

\- Nie potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy, nie mam żadnego problemu. - Graham wreszcie spojrzał wprost na Lectera swoimi przerażająco błękitnymi oczyma, z pozoru silnymi i odważnymi, a jednak w głębi splątanymi przez przerażenie, które pojawiało się w nim przez myśli o zamordowanej ofierze.

Wzrok Willa zadziałał na psychiatrę hipnotyzująco. Miał wrażenie, jakby przez krótką chwilę mógł uchwycić w nim jeszcze mrok i fascynacje śmiercią. Głęboko skrywaną przyjemność z analizowania motywów i podziwianie ich. Że nie był słabym chłopcem z przedmieść miasta, chowającym się po kątach w szkole. Graham to stworzenie, które bezpiecznie spoczywało w kokonie, czekając na kogoś, kto pomoże mu się przeobrazić.

I wtedy Hannibal stwierdził, że jego nowy podopieczny jest naprawdę warty uwagi.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe ^^" *wstyd*  
> Przepraszam za gigantyczną przerwę . Brak weny i lenistwo to złe połączenie.  
> Jeżeli ktokolwiek czekał - miłego czytania :)

Hannibal przez całą sesję obserwował Willa. Rejestrował każde odwrócenie wzroku, pojawienie się zmarszczki między brwiami, przygryzienie warg lub przetarcie zmęczonych oczu. Lecter przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nastolatek nie ma wady wzroku, kiedy pod koniec spotkania, gdy pokazał mu kalendarz, by umówić następną wizytę, ten musiał nieco podnieść się z fotela i wychylić w stronę psychiatry. 

Następnym razem delikatnie zaproponuje wizytę u okulisty. Nie chciał, żeby osobie, która miała predyspozycje do bycia niezwykle cenną, cokolwiek przeszkadzało. Mężczyzna lubił dbać o innych, szczególnie, kiedy wydawali mu się interesujący. Will był młody, a już zaznał pierwszego spotkania ze śmiercią. Nie, nie śmiercią. Śmierć nie jest piękna, jest tylko końcem, czymś prostym, nie ma w niej niczego wprawiającego w zachwyt, odbierającego dech w piersi. Ujrzał dzieło stworzone przez samego Hannibala Lectera. Psychiatra był ciekawy interpretacji nastolatka i żałował, że pytanie o nią podczas pierwszej sesji spłoszy Grahama. A jednak, od czasu do czasu, widział w tych błękitnych oczach cień myśli, wiedział, że bezimienna kobieta, którą chłopak znalazł podczas spaceru z psami, nie chce wyjść z jego głowy. Za każdym razem, kiedy spychał ją w najgłębsze odmęty umysłu, związaną i zakneblowaną, wydostawała się. Ciernie w klatce piersiowej rosły, rozrywając grube sznury, knebel zostawał zdjęty, a ofiara podnosiła się, by znów nawiedzać chłopaka swoim wspomnieniem. 

Po wyjściu Willa, Lecter otworzył butelkę wina wyjętą z barku i nalał sobie lampkę. Przymknął oczy, kiedy, po zamieszaniu rubinowym alkoholem, zanurzył w nim usta, delektując się bukietem smaków. Zwykle starał się nie zostawać dłużej w swoim gabinecie, szanował swoją pracę jak i czas wolny, nie łączył ich. Jednak teraz włożył płytę do odtwarzacza i po chwili z głośników zaczęły sączyć się dźwięki Sonaty Księżycowej. Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu przy biurku i wyciągnął z szuflady szkicownik. Obserwując puste siedzenie, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się Will, starał się odtworzyć jego nonszalancką pozę i uciekający na boki wzrok.  
Półtora godziny później włożył rysunek do teczki, tuż obok szkicu zwłok kobiety z kwiatami w klatce piersiowej.  
***  
Will raczej nie miał problemów ze snem; prawdę mówiąc, była to jego ulubiona pora dnia. Jego mózg mógł w tym czasie odpocząć od natłoku codziennej dawki nie tylko własnych emocji, ale także innych ludzi. Koszmary nie nawiedzały go zbyt często, chodź ich wspomnienia przez długi czas odbijały się echem w jego pamięci, drażniąc swoją obecnością, gdy leżał w łóżku, tuż przed zaśnięciem. Nawet teraz, mając siedemnaście lat, wciąż pamiętał sny z dzieciństwa. 

Ale dziś po raz pierwszy obudził się z krzykiem. 

Podniósł się na łóżku drżącymi rękami. Czuł, materiał koszulki lepiący się do jego pleców, a także spływającą po skroni kroplę potu. Dopiero po chwili zwrócił uwagę na to, że psy, które zwykle śpią na ziemi w kojcach ustawionych w pokoju, teraz stoją przy łóżku, nerwowo piszcząc. 

\- C-ciii. - Spróbował je uspokoić. - To tylko sen… - wymamrotał bardziej do siebie niż do nich. 

Nieco chwiejnie wyplątał się z pościeli i ściągnął koszulkę, rzucając ją gdzieś w kąt. Wyciągnął z szafki czystą, a następnie schował twarz w dłonie. 

Dlaczego ta kobieta tak go nękała? Nie odstępowała go w dzień i postanowiła nie robić tego także i w nocy? 

Graham prawie podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał skrzypniecie schodów i ciężkie kroki. No tak, przecież krzyczał. Dziwnym byłoby, gdyby jego ojciec tego nie usłyszał i nie chciał sprawdzić co się dzieje.

-Will? Wszystko dobrze? - Zaspany głos Davida zabrzmiał wraz z zapalonym światłem. 

Wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na łóżku.

-Zły sen - odpowiedział krótko i spojrzał na niego obojętnie. 

\- Idź spać - rzucił mężczyzna, stojąc w drzwiach. Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował syna i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. 

\- Własnie miałem to zrobić.- Nastolatek uniósł kołdrę. - Dobranoc. 

\- Dobranoc Will.  
***  
Chłopak przełknął ślinę, rozglądając się po gabinecie. Kątem oka zauważył, że na ścianie pojawiła się nowa ozdoba. Misternie namalowany obraz jelenia z nieco opuszczoną głową. Mógłby przysiąc, że zwierzę chce skinąć mu na powitanie. 

Pytanie Lectera było wyjątkowo ciężkie. ,,Czy masz przyjaciela, kogoś, kto może pomóc ci dźwigać ciężar wspomnień?”.

\- Mam...kolegę z klasy, ale nie sądzę, by Jimmy był na tyle… - W jego myślach pojawiło się słowo ,,dojrzały”. - Nie byłby dobrym powiernikiem. 

Hannibal skinął głową, akceptując odpowiedź. Przyzwyczaił się, że chłopak nie miał w zwyczaju długich odpowiedzi i dokładnych opisów. Miał jednak nadzieję, że jego młody podopieczny z sesji na sesję stanie się coraz bardziej otwarty.

\- Zresztą, jest raczej optymistą z głową wiecznie w chmurach. Lubię go takiego. Jest jedyną osobą, która mnie znosi i vice versa, reszta naszej klasy najchętniej by go udusiła przez kretyńskie żarciki. Nie chcę sprowadzać go na ziemię tak ciężką informacją. Boję się, że zacząłby patrzeć na mnie inaczej. I chyba on też. Po moim powrocie do szkoły, wszyscy męczyli mnie o opis tych przeklętych zwłok. A jedyna osoba, której mógłbym o tym opowiedzieć, nawet o tym nie wspomniała, jakby moją nieobecność spowodowała grypa.

Lecter przez chwilę patrzył na niego nieco rozszerzonymi oczyma. Gdzieś niedaleko serca kłębiła się irracjonalna duma, że Will zaufał mu na tyle, by podzielić się osobistą refleksją na dany temat. Potwierdzało to tylko, iż strategia, jaką obrał, była właściwa - pozwolił chłopakowi dyktować zasady, dawkować wiedzę. Dał wolną rękę. 

\- Czy jego zachowanie sprawia ci jakąś przykrość? 

\- Nie, Jimmy dobrze robi, że nie chce wchodzić w to zdarzenie. To by go strasznie męczyło, a ja nie chciałbym patrzeć jak gaśnie. 

Will przejechał dłonią po włosach. W tym geście ukrył całąfrustrację. Z jednej strony, chciałby pogadać z kimś, ujawniając wszystkie swoje przemyślenia. Zostać zrozumianym, a nie zwyzywanym od wariatów, przez wejście w rolę mordercy. Z drugiej, nie miał zamiaru tracić jedynego bliskiego rówieśnika Zwrócił spojrzenie na twarz Hannibala. 

No tak, przecież od tego miał psychiatrę. Jednak z Lecterem nie był blisko, na Boga! Widzieli się drugi raz w życiu i już miał się przed nim całkowicie otwierać? Nie potrafił ocenić, czy lubi mężczyznę. Jego pytania nieco działały mu na nerwy; Will nie lubił się otwierać. Z każdą kolejną odpowiedzią, zrywał z siebie kolejną warstwę, powoli stawał się nagi i nawet najdelikatniejszy cios, mógłby go zranić.

Niezmiennie musiał przyznać, iż aura, jaką mężczyzna tworzył wokół siebie, była niezwykła i czuł się w jego obecności komfortowo, zupełnie jakby między nimi unosiła się delikatna mgiełka pełna tajemnicy i zagrożenia. 

\- Kierujesz się dobrem przyjaciela, a nie swoim własnym. Niezwykle szlachetne. - Ostatnie zdanie miało delikatną dawkę sarkazmu. Lecter poprawił niesforny kosmyk, który opadł mu na czoło.

\- A ty, doktorze, masz przyjaciela? - Will udał, że nie zauważył zaczepki. 

\- Tak, Doktor Bloom jest mi niezwykle droga. - Założył nogę na nogę, spoglądając na chłopaka niezwykle intensywnie. - Mam nadzieję, że i my podczas trwania naszej współpracy się zaprzyjaźnimy. 

Graham prychnął i zaśmiał się złośliwie. 

\- Proponuje pan to każdemu swojemu pacjentowi? - Uniósł brew. - Nasza współpraca nie będzie trwała na tyle długo, żebyśmy się zaprzyjaźnili, doktorze. 

Uważny obserwator zauważyłby teraz, że oczy Hannibala stały się nieco ciemniejsze niż zwykle. 

Już Lecter zadba o to, by ich współpraca trwała wystarczająco długo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho, ho, ho <3  
> Na sam początek - wesołych świąt wszystkim <3  
> Część rozdziału napisana była na najnowszych Gwiezdnych Wojnach - jako fanka się rozczarowałam i próbowałam czymś zająć podczas dłużącego seansu :p.  
> Miłego czytania :*

Było cicho. W domu było tak okropnie cicho i pusto.

  
Chłopak wtulił się mocniej w kołdrę, którą trzymał między nogami; materiał był nieznośnie ciepły, nieco wilgotny od potu i łez. Will czuł się tak okropnie. Był przerażony, zmęczony i samotny. Wreszcie sam przed sobą przyznał, że psy tak naprawdę nie dawały mu poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Nie teraz, kiedy jego mózg płatał mu takie figle. Ba, same psy nigdy nie powinny mu wystarczać. Jest takim samym człowiekiem jak każdy inny i chce towarzystwa. Pragnie, żeby wysłuchał go ktoś bliski, ale nie ojciec, nie Lecter, nie cholerne zwierzęta.

  
Od rana usilnie powtarzał sobie, że to nie jest _złe_ uczucie. Że nie może uważać chęci rozmowy z kolegą za złą, że szukanie u niego wsparcia nie jest nie na miejscu. Hannibal sam go do tego delikatnie nakłaniał. Nie byłoby to okazanie słabości, ani żebranie o uwagę. Will nie potrzebował bezsensownego użalania się nad nim, pogładzenia po główce i stwierdzenia ,,nie martw się, będzie dobrze”. Teraz potrzebny był mu Jimmy. Graham rozpaczliwie go potrzebował.

  
Mocniej wcisnął twarz w pościel, chcąc zahamować gwałtowny szloch. Nie poszedł do szkoły przez ból głowy, który pojawił się po przebudzeniu. Zresztą, od razu wiedział, że nie da rady. Nie było możliwości, żeby stawił czoła całej szkole, ich uczuciom i wszechobecnemu hałasowi. Niektórzy nazwaliby go tchórzem, ale rozklejenie się w klasie, tak jak teraz, prawdopodobnie przyprawiłoby nauczycielkę o zawał, a resztę obecnych o zgorszenie. Otarł łzy i oparł policzek na poduszce, obserwując przez chwilę swój pokój. Usta niebezpiecznie mu zadrżały, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak żałosny obrazek musiał teraz przedstawiać. Sam w domu, przerażony i spanikowany jak dziecko. Miał poniekąd żal do Hannibala - dlaczego mimo ich sesji się tak czuł? Czy wizyty u psychiatry nie powinny minimalizować szans wystąpienia takich sytuacji?

  
Niepewnie sięgnął po telefon, wziął głęboki wdech. Nie dzwonił do Price’a. Nigdy nie mieli takiej potrzeby, od czasu do czasu wysyłali sobie sms, kiedy chcieli się umówić. Ale, bądźmy szczerzy, Will i Jimmy nie spotykali się zbyt często poza szkołą. I Graham niezwykle doceniał szacunek i tolerancję kolegi - niejeden dawno zrezygnowałby z jego towarzystwa po ciągłym wykręcaniu się od spotkań i unikaniu interakcji.

  
\- P-price? - zaszlochał do słuchawki. - H-hej, robisz coś, coś ważnego?

  
Długa cisza.

  
\- Ja...nie. - Nastąpiła odpowiedź. - Coś się stało?

  
\- Błagam… przyjdź tutaj jak najszybciej… - wymamrotał, znowu zakopując się pod prześcieradłem. Głos mu się łamał.

  
\- Daj mi pół godziny. - Jimmy był w stu procentach poważny.  
***

  
Chłopak wszedł do domu Grahama bez pukania, tak jak napisał mu w wiadomości Will. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu i nagle poczuł ciepło w okolicach serca. Jak zawsze, dowiadywał się nowych rzeczy o koledze. Było tu tak przytulnie: stare, zniszczone meble, wszechobecna psia sierść i ich zabawki. A jednocześnie widoczne i szanowane zasady - ładnie ułożone buty, czysta kuchnia. Price podejrzewał też, że każdy pies miał swoje posłanie i nie spał w łóżkach domowników.

  
Chociaż znalazł się tutaj pierwszy raz, jako że był to dom Willa, jego przyjaciela, od razu poczuł się jak u siebie.  
\- Hej! Żyjesz?! - krzyknął.

  
\- N-na górze - Usłyszał cichą odpowiedź.

  
_O Jezu_ , pomyślał chłopak, wchodząc do jego pokoju. Graham leżał skulony w łóżku, zapłakany i spocony. Miał sine cienie pod oczami i nadal był w piżamie, ciemnogranatowych bokserkach i luźnej koszulce. Wyglądał na wykończonego, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie, choć na widok rówieśnika zaczął drżąco podnosić się z materaca.

  
-Przepraszam, tak bardzo cię przepraszam… - bełkotał, a błękitne oczy znowu się zaszkliły.

  
Price pokręcił głową i pchnął go na łóżko, żeby znowu się położył.

  
\- Co się dzieje Will? - Położył mu rękę na ramieniu, a niższy chłopak tylko schował twarz w dłonie.

  
Jimmy napiął szczękę, spoglądając na kolegę w takim stanie. Nie chciał, żeby tak było, ktoś taki jak Will nie powinien cierpieć. A już na pewno nie w taki sposób, nie zasługiwał na to, żeby samotnie zmagać się ze swoimi problemami. Obawiał się, że ten wreszcie przegra walkę i, pomimo nadzoru psychiatry, dosięgnie dna. Chłopak objął Grahama, nie oczekując odwzajemnienia gestu, jednak zalała go kolejna fala przyjemnego uczucia ogarniającego go od klatki piersiowej aż po całe ciało całe ciało, kiedy poczuł ręce oplatające jego talię.

  
\- B-boję się. - Wtulił się w niego, łaknąc bezpieczeństwa. - Potrzebuję c-cię teraz.

\- Shhh - uspokajał, gładząc go po plecach.

  
Był ciekawy, co Will zobaczył na polu, oczywiście, że tak. Ale nie chciał pytać z obawy przed wspomnieniami, które, przywołane po raz kolejny, tylko lepiej utrwaliłyby się w świadomości tak delikatnej osoby. Jimmy przełknął ślinę i uniósł jego twarz. Wzrok miał twardy i poważny.

  
\- Posłuchaj mnie. Nigdzie. Nie. Idę - powiedział stanowczo. - Nie opuszczę cię, kiedy ciągle będziesz mnie spławiał i nie zostawię, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć kiedy się uśmiechasz, ale także i wtedy, kiedy płaczesz.

  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego swoimi zaczerwienionymi, zmęczonymi oczyma. Jego tęczówki w takim zestawieniu wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej niebieskie niż zwykle. Chociaż zwykle tego unikał, teraz utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy.

  
\- Jesteś moim kolegą, Will. - Słowa były nieco niepewne przez spoczywający na nim wzrok. Graham _nigdy_ nie patrzył się na niego w taki sposób.

  
-Nie jestem twoim kolegą. - Price zastygł. - Jestem twoim przyjacielem.

  
Nagle wszystko w pokoju jakby zwolniło; drobinki kurzu unosiły się leniwiej niż zwykle, nie słychać było świergotu ptaków na dworze ani psów, które leżały gdzieś w pokoju. Jedyny odgłos stanowił dźwięk materacu, który nieco skrzypnął, kiedy Jimmy nachylił się w stronę Willa, którego trzymał kurczowo w objęciach.

  
Jego usta dotknęły chłodnych i wilgotnych od łez warg. Nie posunął się dalej, będąc zbyt oszołomionym tym, co właśnie zrobił. Czekał na odpowiedź Grahama. Drżącego, rozbitego Grahama, który potrzebował bliskości, ciepła i bezpieczeństwa jak nigdy w życiu. Jego reakcja była niezwykle nieumiejętną i desperacką próbą oddania pocałunku, zaciskając palce na koszulce przyjaciela, spróbował przyciągnąć go do siebie bliżej.

  
Chłopak mocniej objął Willa, tak, że ich ciała ściśle do siebie przylegały. Obaj wiedzieli, że kiedy rozluźnią objęcia, ten moment odejdzie bezpowrotnie, nigdy nie będą tak samo blisko.W tej chwili jednak żaden z nich nie chciał przerwać tej dziwnej, intymnej sytuacji, pełnej wzajemnego zaufania, dającej siłę Grahamowi. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że jest dla kogoś ważny, godny poświęcenia mu uwagi, a nie wiecznego odrzucenia i wytykania palcami. Był jak szczeniak szukający ciepłego domu i na krótką chwilę znalazł go w ramionach Price’a.

  
Will nie zaprotestował, kiedy poczuł, jak Jimmy wplata palce w jego kręcone włosy, przyciągając go mocniej, by pogłębić pocałunek, lub gdy usta przyjaciela zjechały na jego szyję, naznaczając ją pojedynczą malinką. Ani wtedy, gdy obce ręce błądziły po jego plecach, masując napięte mięśnie. Nie wydał z siebie słowa sprzeciwu, nawet, gdy dłoń Price’a wsunęła się pod jego bieliznę. Pozwolił sobie tylko i jedynie na krótki jęk, kilka chwil później, kiedy dochodził, i z przyspieszonym oddechem wtulił twarz w szyję chłopaka.  
***  
Rozstali się dopiero o dziewiętnastej, gdy nadszedł czas wizyty u Hannibala.

  
Spędzili całe popołudnie na żartowaniu i zabawie z psami w ogrodzie. Price nigdy nie widział swojego przyjaciela w takim wydaniu, tak cudownie rozluźnionego i szczęśliwego. To było nienormalne, na Boga! Przecież Will to największy gbur, jakiego świat kiedykolwiek widział, który rzadko kiedy się chociażby _uśmiechał_ , a tego popołudnia zanosił się śmiechem. Jimmy wiedział, że nie był to efekt tego, co stało się w łóżku. Takie zachowanie chłopaka pojawiło się dzięki temu, że wreszcie poczuł się dla kogoś ważny.  
Na szczęście, w drodze do gabinetu swojego psychiatry, Graham zmienił się już w starego, dobrego, ponurego Willa, uciekającego przed kontaktem wzrokowym, a przy próbie położenia ręki na ramieniu, odskakującego na pięć metrów.

  
\- To co, do jutra Willy? - Chłopak uniósł brew, patrząc na niego z wesołymi iskierkami w brązowych oczach. Graham przyłapał się na tym, że porównał je do koloru tęczówek Lectera.

  
\- Po tym jak mnie nazwałeś, nie mam ochoty widzieć się z tobą do końca świata - burknął i westchnął. - Tak, dziękuję, że dzisiaj przyszedłeś.

  
\- Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi sobie pomóc.

  
Nastąpiła chwila krępującej ciszy. Will zaczął grzebać czubkiem buta w ziemi.

  
\- Będziesz mógł pomóc mi posprzątać w domu, skoro tak bardzo lubisz mi pomagać.

  
Price się zaśmiał.

  
\- A będziesz w stroju pokojówki?

  
\- Już nie chcę twojej pomocy.

  
\- Do jutra - chłopak mrugnął i odwrócił się na pięcie. Will delikatnie mu pomachał, kiedy był pewien, że jego przyjaciel nie będzie mógł już tego zobaczyć.

  
Graham spojrzał na budynek, gdzie znajdował się gabinet Lectera i westchnął. Otrzepał przezornie czarną koszulkę i ruszył do drzwi.  
***

  
Hannibal uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do swojego podopiecznego, kiedy siedzieli już naprzeciwko siebie na fotelach. Założył nogę na nogę.

  
\- Jak się czujesz, William? - Zapytał, gdzieś w tle cicho leciała muzyka klasyczna.

  
\- Nie gorzej niż zwykle - wymamrotał. - Ona cały czas ze mną jest. - Przeszedł go dreszcz.

  
Hannibal przez chwilę lustrował chłopaka.

  
\- Czasami sami nie dajemy sobie zapomnieć. Może boisz się odrzucić Emily w niepamięć? - zasugerował. - Boisz się, że jeżeli pozwolisz sobie ją zapomnieć, to staniesz się obojętny na czyjąś krzywdę. Na śmierć.

  
Will prychnął.

  
\- O niczym bardziej nie marzę, jak tym, by ją zapomnieć - wymamrotał. - Analizuję tamtą sytuację na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Emily Stone, trzydziestoletnia rozwódka, bez dzieci, mieszkała z chłopakiem, który w dniu zabójstwa przebywał na delegacji. Idealny cel dla mordercy. Z tym że to nie było zwykłe morderstwo, doktorze. To była sztuka.  
Zabójca stworzył sztukę z jej śmierci, swoistą demonstrację. Nie chodziło mu o ukrycie motywu, wręcz przeciwnie, ta kobieta musiała coś zrobić, żeby stracić serce… Chociaż według mnie, dla sprawcy ona nigdy go nie miała, było tylko organem, który nie powinien mieścić się w jej piersi. Nie używała go, w sensie uczuciowym, podejrzewam, że to ona odpowiadała za rozpad małżeństwa - wypalił Graham na jednym wdechu, bezwiednie czerwieniąc się na twarzy.

Hannibal pękał z dumy. Wspaniała mangusta, przenikliwy umysł, ułożył tak dużą część układanki bez żadnych danych, wystarczył nawiedzający go koszmar. Psychiatra z przyjemnością będzie dawał mu więcej przeszkód, żeby patrzeć, jak się z nimi zmaga. To będzie wspaniały widok.

\- Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczyłeś mnie swoimi wnioskami. Pozwolisz, że przekażę to Jackowi? Bądź...- Przejechał palcem po oparciu fotela. - Sam to zrobisz. Jesteś niezwykle utalentowany, Will.

Chłopak zacisnął dłoń w pięść, patrząc się w kąt pokoju. Nie chciał spotykać się znowu z policją, to wiązałoby się z długim przesiadywaniem z funkcjonariuszem. Zapadł się głębiej w wygodne oparcie fotela.

Poddenerwowany Will pachniał o wiele intensywniej i nagle Hannibal poczuł delikatną nutę, korzenny aromat. Ukrył delikatny uśmiech. Jego mały, słodki Will. Przechylił głowę, niby zastanawiając się nad kolejnym pytaniem i rozważając jego wcześniejsze słowa. Choć tak naprawdę myślał o czymś zupełnie innym.

_Co sprawiło, że z delikatnym uśmiechem na swojej cherubinowej twarzy, sprawiałeś sobie przyjemność? O czym myślałeś, pchając biodrami we własną dłoń, hamując westchnięcia? Co sobie wyobrażałeś, kogo? Przez co później zaczerwieniony ścierałeś nasienie z własnego brzucha? Przez kogo później wstydziłeś się własnych fantazji?_

Lecter przełknął ślinę.

\- Myślę, że twoje uwagi byłyby niezwykle cenne. Ale to jest tylko twój wybór - zakończył delikatnie i poprawił się na fotelu. - Proszę, czy możesz mi opisać stosunki, jakie masz z ojcem?

Graham westchnął i nieco przechylił głowę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Lecter i tak później przestał go słuchać, nie mogąc oderwać lodowatego spojrzenia od niewielkiego siniaka na szyi chłopaka. Ktoś ośmielił się go dotknąć, a Will na to pozwolił. Poczuł jak nagle uderza go zazdrość i wściekłość, stworzenie, którego nie mógł oswoić, zostało oznaczone przez kogoś innego.

  
Hannibal Lecter nie tolerował konkurencji.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikt nie wierzył, że będę to kontynuować. Ja też nie.   
> A jednak.

Will zmarszczył brwi, patrząc jak Lecter nagle blednie. Nie stał się nagle biały jak kartka papieru, ale zdecydowanie, kolor na jego policzkach zszarzał. Graham poruszył się na krześle nieco zaniepokojony.   
\- Doktorze… Czy wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał, gorączkowo przypominając sobie wszystkie kroki postępowania w przypadku omdleń, których nauczył się w szkole.   
Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół, hamując uśmiech na twarzy. Idealnie. Podparł głowę dłonią, masując przez chwilę skroń, jakby usilnie chciałby pozbyć się nękającego go bólu głowy.   
\- Niestety, nie czuję się aktualnie najlepiej - wymruczał, zdecydował się spojrzeć przepraszająco na nastolatka. Czuł, że pod tym spojrzeniem WIll mięknie.   
\- Może powinien pan się położyć? - Uniósł brew, rozglądając się pośpiesznie po pokoju.   
Hannibal dał sobie sekundę na przemyślenie jego zachowania. Graham, chłopak, który zwykle unikał ukazywania uczuć, kiedy ktoś w jego towarzystwie miał kłopoty, był gotowy pędzić do niego jak rycerz na białym koniu. Ciekawe... ale bardziej interesujące było to, na ile nastolatek potrafił się otworzyć w takich sytuacjach.   
\- Myślę, że lepszym pomysłem byłoby napicie się czegoś - powiedział i powoli wstał, a Will zaraz po nim.   
\- Ja… Jeżeli to nie problem - zaciął się, widocznie szukając wymówki. - Jeżeli czujesz się słabo, doktorze, nie powinieneś zostawać sam, gdybyś zemdlał mogłoby coś się stać…   
\- Will, to ty jesteś moim pacjentem, a nie na odwrót…. - Udawał, że się waha. - No dobrze, pod warunkiem, że w takim razie coś ze mną zjesz. Jako podziękowanie za opiekę - uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, pamiętając, że uśmiech powinien być słaby.   
Nastolatek nieco się speszył, ale pokiwał głową, podchodząc do Lectera, który powoli zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.   
Grzeczny chłopiec.  
Will nie sądził, że dom Hannibala będzie pełen przepychu. Wszystko wyglądało na tak potwornie drogie, chłopak bał się oddychać, żeby przypadkiem niczego nie zniszczyć. Nie wypłaciłby się do końca życia z jakiejkolwiek szkody.   
Kiedy weszli do kuchni, Graham pozwolił sobie na cichy zachwyt. Boże, w jakiej kuchni było tak sterylnie czysto? Jasne blaty niemal lśniły, a wyspa kuchenna odbijała wszystko jak lustro, kiedy Will się do niej przybliżył. Wszystko poukładane w idealnym porządku i Will zadumał się. Lecter nie wyglądał na osobę, która pozwoliłaby na wynajęcie gosposi, nie miał nawet sekretarki. Spojrzał kątem oka na psychiatrę, który otworzył jedną z lodówek i wyciągnął z niej dzbanek z - Will musiał zmrużyć oczy, żeby dokładnie zobaczyć co jest w środku - lemoniada. Nalał każdemu po szklance, po czym wziął małego łyka. Wskazał Willowi fotel, a chłopak przyjął propozycję i zabrał ze sobą szkło, kiedy ocenił, że Lecter wygląda już dobrze.   
Psychiatra westchnął i wyglądał na nieco zadumanego, kiedy spoglądał na nastolatka.   
\- Czy masz dziewczynę? - Odchrząknięcie. - Chłopaka? Kogokolwiek?   
Will zakrztusił się piciem.   
\- Słucham?   
\- Pytam o partnera.   
\- Sugeruje pan, że jestem… - powiedział zszokowany.   
\- Gejem? Nic z tych rzeczy - uśmiechnął się do niego. - A nawet jeżeli wolałbyś mężczyzn, nie jest to przecież nic niewłaściwego.   
Graham spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Lecter bezwiednie pomyślał, że jego mały pacjent wygląda bardzo na swoim miejscu, na fotelu w jego kuchni. Jako jego zdobycz. Sięgnął do lodówki po wcześniej zamarynowane mięso i warzywa. Bez słów zaczął gotować, dając mu czas na przetrawienie jego słów i odpowiedź.   
\- Nie - pojawiło się ni stąd ni zowąd.   
Hannibal uniósł jedną brew.   
\- Nie lubisz o tym mówić?   
\- Nie.   
\- Dlaczego? - Hannibal uniósł brew, wrzucając kawałki mięsa na rozgrzaną wcześniej patelnię.   
\- Bo nie ma się czym chwalić. Mam tylko jednego przyjaciela. - Wzruszył ramionami, choć na wspomnienie Prince’a musiał się mentalnie upomnieć. To co działo się dzisiaj w jego sypialni zostanie tylko w niej. - Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, nikt nie może mnie znieść. Więc skąd miałbym wziąć partnerkę. - Wywrócił oczyma. - Albo partnera. Ludzie chcący być w związkach nie rosną na drzewach.   
Lecter stłumił uśmiech na ostatnie zdanie.   
\- Rzeczywiście, nie rosną - zgodził się i zaczął ciąć por.   
Kolejne pół godziny, podczas których Hannibal skończył przygotowywać obiad minęło im w pełnej zamyślenia ciszy.   
Psychiatra nie był niecierpliwy, całą grę z łapaniem Grahama w swoje sidła miał zaplanowaną na długie miesiące. Będzie w stanie pociągnąć za wszystkie właściwe sznurki, żeby Will wreszcie się w nie zaplątał. Potem delikatnie, powoli wyjdzie z pomocą, rozplątując ograniczające chłopca więzy. Rozmasuje obolałe nadgarstki, ukoi każdy ból i dyskomfort, nauczy jak stąpać po ziemi, której uwięzione członki przez jakiś czas nie mogły dotknąć, tworząc zupełnie nowe stworzenie.   
Patrzył jak Will wsuwa do ust kawałki idealnie upieczonej pieczeni. Pokiwał głową z aprobatą, ten mały gest wystarczył, by Hannibal poczuł się bardziej dumny ze swojej pracy niż kiedykolwiek.   
\- W uczelni dla psychiatrów uczą gotować? - Will wysłał do niego krzywy uśmiech.   
\- Nie, ale życie nauczyło mnie, żeby nie być od nikogo zależnym.   
\- Dlatego jest pan sam?   
Lecter uniósł brwii, kiedy usłyszał pytanie. Ah, więc Graham odbił teraz piłeczkę w ramach zemsty za ostatnią rozmowę?   
\- Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko instytucji rodziny. Jednak z odpowiednią osobą - powiedział półprawdę.   
Chłopak udał, że ze wstydem wpatruje się w talerz. Szkoda, miał nadzieję, że temat familii będzie dla lekarza w jakiś sposób urągające. Miał nadzieję na opowiastkę o żonie, która była zainteresowana jego pieniędzmi czy coś równie łzawego. A tak, będzie musiał badać grunt dalej. 

 

*** 

 

\- Dziękuję za obiad, był fantastyczny - powiedział cicho, kiedy żegnali się w progu.   
-Nie musisz mi dziękować, Williamie. To była czysta przyjemność. - Hannibal wyciągnął rękę, żeby podać Grahamowi kurtkę z wieszaka, przez co otarł się o niego ramieniem. - Widzimy się w następnym tygodniu?   
\- Tak, oczywiście. - Chłopak kiwnął głową i obrócił się na pięcie. - Do widzenia, doktorze.   
\- Do widzenia.   
Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Grahamem, który nie był świadomy, że nie niósł za sobą zapachu Jimmy’iego, a drogi zapach perfum Hannibala, który z zadowoleniem uśmiechał się w stronę drzwi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta poszukiwana! Gdyby ktoś chciał przeglądać rozdziały ficka, byłabym wniebowzięta!  
> Miłego czytania! Dziękuję za komentarze, zawsze się dziwie, że ktoś to jednak poczytuje - ciągle mam wrażenie, że jest to jeden z gorszych ff tego fandomu :D

Will rzadko kiedy miewał do czynienia ze słowem rutyna. Jego życie przypominało bardziej szereg zmieniających się jak w kalejdoskopie zdarzeń, które tak a nie inaczej na niego wpłynęły. Chłopak podchodził do wszystkiego z odpowiednią rezerwą, dzięki czemu omijał go nieprzyjemny ból po stracie. Częste przeprowadzki sprawiły, że Graham nie miał przyjaciół, ale nie miał czego żałować po kolejnym przeniesieniu. Nie miał ulubionych lokali z jedzeniem, sklepów, jedyne, do czego pozwalał sobie się przyzwyczajać były stałe trasy spacerów z psami i to właśnie one nawiedzały Willa we wspomnieniach. Przechadzki ze zwierzętami były częste, zwyczajowo długie, jednak chłopak nigdy nie był osobą, która traciła czujność. Widział zmiany, które pojawiały się dzień po dniu. 

W tym momencie miał wrażenie, że obserwuje swoje życie podobnie jak faunę na spacerach. Jednak jego dni wypełnione były przyjemną, terapeutyczną rutyną. 

To Lecter zasugerował stworzenie planów dnia na każdy tydzień. Will przystał na to niechętnie, a jednak, działały. Spotkania z Hannibalem stały się wyczekiwanym elementem grafiku i młody Graham nie mógł tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. 

Albo raczej jakkolwiek przyznać się, że jego podejrzenia mogą być prawdziwe. 

W podobną konsternacje wprowadzała go znajomość z Jimmy'm. 

Jak to zwykle we wtorek, Price odprowadzał go pod biuro Lectera. Musieli przedzierać się przez wielkie płatki śniegu i okropnie ślizgie chodniki. Will kilkukrotnie powstrzymywał się przed popchnięciem kolegi, żeby tylko zobaczyć ten charakterystyczny zaskoczony wyraz twarzy i cynamonowe oczy, które z szokiem i poczuciem zdrady spojrzały by w jego stronę, kiedy wstawałby z oblodzonego bruku.   
Czyżby ktoś tutaj przechodził okres ciągnięcia dziewczyn za warkocze? - Odezwał się w nim jego wewnętrzny sędzia i Will musiał przyznać mu rację. Romantyzm na poziomie pierwszej podstawówki.   
***   
Hannibal zdecydował się na kolejny krok w momencie, kiedy zobaczył dwójkę przez okno swojego gabinetu. 

Niezaprzeczalnie, William robił wspaniałe postępy. Stał się znacznie stabilniejszy i nie odczuwał obecności ofiary, którą znalazł. Emily zaczynała rozpływać się w jego psychice, a to nie było dla Lectera korzystne. Nieuchronnie prowadziłoby do przerwania ich spotkań, a kształtowanie tego młodego człowieka sprawiało psychiatrze niezwykłą przyjemność. 

FBI stanęło z rozwojem sprawy. Co mogło być rzeczą, która przyczyni się do rozwoju ich relacji. Ze względu na tajemnicę lekarską, Hannibal nie mógł wprost powiedzieć Jackowi o przypuszczeniach Willa, którymi pewnego razu się z nim podzielił. Ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby szepnąć Crawfordowi o tym, że warto poniekąd włączyć chłopca do śledztwa.   
***   
\- Nie zgadzam się, Hannibal! To jeszcze dziecko! - Oburzony ton Alany rozbrzmiał na całe eleganckie biuro Crawforda. 

\- Alano, śmiem twierdzić, że słowa ,,Ma siedemnaście lat, nie jest dzieckiem" wyszły właśnie z twoich ust. 

\- Ale w kontekście prośby o terapię, a nie do włączenia nastolatka do śledztwa. 

Przez chwilę mierzyli się twardymi spojrzeniami. Kobieta była w trakcie otwierania ust, by wytoczyć kolejny argument, ale przerwał jej spokojny ton Jacka. 

\- Doktorze Lecter, czy wejście w tą sprawę ponownie nie będzie dla chłopca zbyt... Traumatyczne? 

Hannibal zawahał się przed odpowiedzią. Agent FBI był inteligentny i jeżeli nie poprowadzi tej rozmowy w odpowiedni sposób, nie pozwolą chłopakowi na dołączenie do sprawy. 

\- Will... Jest bardzo specyficzny. Po ilości spotkań jaką przeszliśmy, śmiem twierdzić, że ma duże skłonności do samobiczowania się i obwiniania. Chociaż bardzo to wypiera, męczą go pytania typu: ,,Co byłoby, gdybym...". - Doktor swobodnie skrzyżował nogi w kolanach. - Pomoc w ujęciu sprawcy byłaby dla niego zadośćuczynieniem. Poczułby, że zrobił wszystko, żeby ją uratować. 

W biurze zapadła cisza. Od Alany można było wyczuć wojowniczą aurę i Lecter musiał zastanowić się głębiej nad jej przywiązaniem do chłopca. Była z nim przez pierwszych kilka dni po odnalezieniu zwłok, gdy Graham przechodził przez najgorszą część wstrząsu wywołanego swoim znaleziskiem. Widziała go w najgorszym stanie i widocznie nie chciała znowu oglądać rozbitego nastolatka. 

A Hannibal właśnie tak chciał go zobaczyć. Rozbitego i niezdolnego do samodzielnego funkcjonowania. Tylko w takim stanie mógł stworzyć nowego Willa. Młode i wspaniałe stworzenie, które wraz ze swoim błyskotliwym umysłem będzie stało u jego boku. 

\- To... - Jack zmarszczył ciemne brwi. Alana wbiła w niego spojrzenie, które wyglądało jak wyciosane z lodu. - Przyjęcie tak młodego człowieka, nie byłoby dobrze przyjęte przez opinię publiczną. 

\- Jack, opinia publiczna nie będzie zadowolona także i wtedy, kiedy ludzie będą ginąć. Jaki macie postęp w tej sprawie? - Hannibal zmienił ton na bardziej rzeczowy i suchy. 

Szach. 

Widział, jak mężczyzna walczy ze sobą, przygryzając policzek od środka. 

\- Żaden. 

Mat. 

\- Wierzę więc, że rozważysz moją propozycję. - Psychiatra wstał ze swojego miejsca, uprzednio wygładzając kosztowny garnitur. - A teraz, muszę niestety was przeprosić. Niedługo będę mieć pacjenta.   
Wychodząc, Hannibal czuł na swoich plecach wzrok Alany.   
***  
\- Zdarza ci się tam wracać? - Lecter zapytał, obserwując Willa, który spokojnym krokiem przemierzał jego gabinet. Hannibal doskonale wiedział, że jego mały pacjent udaje spokój. 

\- Czasem - przyznał. Zmienił trasy spacerów, więc jego powroty w miejsce, gdzie znalazł ciało zawsze były poprzedzone przemyśleniami. Nie potrafiłby wrócić tam od tak. Przechodzenie przez polną drogę i kierowanie się przez twardą ziemię, wprost do miejsca zbrodni zawsze wiązało się z pewnym przeczuciem. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że coś pomijał. 

Will zatrzymał się przy regale z książkami i musnął dłonią grzbiety kilku z nich. 

\- Dlaczego? - Głos zabrzmiał tuż za nim i Graham z wystudiowaną beznamiętnością zerknął na Lectera przez ramię.   
Chłopak zachowywał się jak zwierzę, które dopiero poznaje swoje terytorium.

A Hannibal mu na to pozwalał. 

Zwykle, surowo skarciłby każdego pacjenta, gdyby naszła go ochota myszkowania po jego gabinecie, a jednak, nastolatek był wyjątkiem. Przyjemnością było patrzeć jak Will krąży wokół fotela na którym siedział, dając sobie złudne poczucie kontroli nad sytuacją. 

\- Sam nie wiem. 

Mógł wyglądać na niewzruszonego, jednak zapach drogich perfum Lectera zaatakował jego nozdrza, a fakt, że go nie widział, sprawiał, że włoski na jego ciele się podnosiły. W pewien sposób całe jego ciało krzyczało, żeby nie tracić Hannibala z oka.

Ale jak mógł tego nie robić, kiedy od kilku spotkań wytworzyła się pomiędzy nimi swoista gra w kotka i myszkę po jego gabinecie? I kiedy igranie z psychiatrą wydawało się tak intrygujące? 

\- Czy nadal ją widzisz? 

Will wyciągnął książkę z biblioteczki, niedbale zerkając na okładkę. 

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że ja po prostu nie chcę jej zapomnieć, doktorze - odpowiedział cicho, lekko zachrypnięcie. - Jaki to język? 

\- Litewski. - Lecter wyciągnął dłoń, żeby musnąć okładkę. 

Hannibal roztaczał wokół siebie przyjemną i mroczną aurę. Taka bliskość kusiła i sprawiała, że Will w jakiś sposób chciał do niej przylgnąć. Ciemność była lepka, ale oferowała też komfort i zrozumienie. Chłopak stracił na chwilę oddech, kiedy ramię Lectera otarło się o niego, kiedy sięgał do książki. 

\- Czyli, przysłowiowo mówiąc, wywołujesz wilka z lasu? 

Will przełknął i obrócił się powoli, by oprzeć się o biblioteczkę. Swobodnie odchylił głowę, ukazując długą szyję.

\- Możliwe - stwierdził. 

A jedyne co Hannibal pragnął teraz zrobić, to wgryźć się w jasną szyję i posiąść Williama Grahama już na zawsze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho, ho, ho, poświąteczny prezent :)   
> Dziękuję za komentarze 

David Graham nigdy nie sądził, że w swoim życiu kiedykolwiek będzie siedział w biurze agenta FBI, z własnym synem i jego psychiatrą. Na początku, podobnie jak Will, myślał, że będą ponownie przesłuchiwani. A jednak nie. 

Mężczyzna odchrząknął w zwiniętą pięść, po czym delikatnie pochylił się do przodu, żeby móc spojrzeć Crawfordowi w oczy. 

 

,,Jak daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni”, pomyślał przelotnie Hannibal, skrzętnie przyrównując Willa do jego ojca. Pan Graham był twardym i zdecydowanym człowiekiem, choć, w błękitnych oczach widać było zawadiacką nutkę. Zapewne mężczyzna byłby lubiany przez ludzi i gdyby osiedlił się na dłużej w jednym miejscu, na pewno zdobyłby dużą sympatię społeczeństwa. 

 

\- Czyli, podsumowując, chciałby pan, żeby mój syn został waszym… konsultantem? - Wyraz twarzy Davida wskazywał, że był gotowy wyśmiać Jacka za taką propozycję. 

 

Lecter wiedział, że teraz to on musiał przejąć pałeczkę w tej rozmowie. 

 

\- Rzadko kiedy można spotkać osobę z empatią godną Williama. Ma niezwykły dar, który można w bardzo prosty sposób zwizualizować. - Hannibal przyjął nieco bardziej uległą postawę, opuszczając wzrok i zmieniając ton głosu. 

 

Dla Willa pokój nagle przestał istnieć, kiedy w jednej sekundzie mechanizm w jego głowie zaczął pracować. 

 

Jego ojciec się zgodzi. Nieważne, co teraz o tym sądzi. Nieważne, jakie ma motywy, żeby w tym momencie negować argumenty Hannibala i Jack’a. 

 

Zgodzi się, ponieważ Lecter chce, żeby został konsultantem. Psychiatra pociągnie za wszystkie sznurki, byle tylko spełnić swoją zachciankę, nieistotne jest, jakim kosztem. 

 

I Graham nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że kiedy to sobie uświadomił, wszystkie włoski na jego ciele stanęły dęba. Miał przed sobą manipulatora, który z jakiś powodów chciał go związać ze sobą w inny sposób niż tylko terapia. Było to w tak nieodpowiedni sposób ekscytujące, że chłopak aż zerknął w jego stronę.

 

Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Hannibal pomyślał, że zgubieniem dla jego małej mangusty jest fakt, że potrafi czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Zdradziły go nagle rozjaśnione oczy i rumieńce podniecenia, które delikatnie rozlały się po policzkach nastolatka. Choć urocze, w najbliższej przyszłości będą musieli nad tym popracować. 

 

Skinął mu lekko głową, na znak tego, że wie, że on wie. I, że to ostatni moment, by się z tego wyślizgnąć. Swoiste wyzwanie. Czy wyciągnie dłoń z paszczy lwa i już nigdy się do niego nie zbliży, a może jednak wepchnie ją głębiej? 

 

Ostatnia chwila, w której Will Graham może zdecydować, czy ciemność Hannibala przejdzie także na niego. 

 

\- Tato - cichy głos rozbrzmiał w biurze. Nastolatek bardzo spokojnie spojrzał na psychiatrę. Wprost w jego oczy. Odważny i nietypowy gest z jego strony. - Chciałbym pomóc. 

 

*** 

 

\- To brzmi super, jak fabuła jakiegoś filmu. - Jimmy zrobił jakiś niezrozumiały gest dłońmi. - Will Graham, niepozorny siedemnastolatek, którego życie niespodziewanie… 

 

\- Błagam cię. - Nastolatek położył się na dywanie obok Price’a, uciskając skronie. - Boli mnie głowa od twojego gadania. 

 

\- Oh, proszę cię. - Chłopak przewrócił się na brzuch. - Lepiej powiedz, w jaki sposób Lecter namówił twojego ojca, żeby się zgodził. 

 

Graham przez chwilę wpatrywał się w sufit, ostrożnie zastanawiając się, jakie informacje może przekazać. Nieostrożnym z jego strony byłoby wyjawić Jimmy’emu zbyt wiele z prostej przyczyny, chłopak jest zbyt troskliwy i żywi do niego niejasne uczucia, by ryzykować, że nie doniesie nikomu o tym, jakim manipulatorem jest Hannibal. 

 

Odepchnął od siebie niepokojącą myśl, że staje z nim po tej samej stronie barykady. 

 

\- Powiedział, że będę zbawiał świat - Will dramatycznie rozłożył ręce. 

 

*** 

 

Hannibal przejechał dłonią po podniszczonej, papierowej teczce z aktami sprawy Emily Stone. A raczej, odpowiednio spreparowanej taczce z aktami sprawy Emily Stone. Prawdziwa bezpiecznie leżała w szufladzie jego biurka. 

 

Stwierdził, że jego mała mangusta będzie potrzebowała znacznie mocniejszej stymulacji, by jego umysł wszedł na odpowiednie tory. Psychiatra musiał spędzić trochę czasu na odpowiednim poprawieniu raportów. Dodał nieco więcej szczegółów obdukcji zwłok, dziwiąc się, jakich FBI posiada niekompetentnych patologów. 

 

Z rzadka był aż tak zniecierpliwiony, jak na dzisiejszy wieczór, a także na jutrzejszy poranek. Od czasu zabójstwa kobiety, rozpruwacz z chesapeake nie zaatakował ani nie dał żadnego innego znaku życia. 

 

Hannibal nie spodziewał się rosnącego strachu społeczeństwa, ponieważ morderca nie atakował jeszcze na tyle często, by stał się rozpoznawalny. Choć, Freddie Lounds, młoda reporterka była na tyle sprytna, żeby od czasu do czasu - choć błędnie - łączyła różne morderstwa z rozpruwaczem. 

 

Jednak, cichy okres kończy się właśnie dziś wieczorem. 

  
  


*** 

 

_ Zabijając tą parę byłem naprawdę spokojny. Wygłodniały, a jednak spokojny. Zachowałem odpowiednią kolejność, panie pierwsze.  _

 

_ Potraktowałem ją jak prawdziwą damę, najpierw pocałunek w dłoń, a dopiero potem przeszedłem do konkretów. Zaprowadziłem do jadalni i wskazałem na jej miejsce, po prawej, u szczytu stołu posadziłem gospodarza.  _

 

_ Wydawał się niezadowolony z tego, że to gość dyktuje warunki, ale tylko upomniałem go, że nie założył niczego bardziej odświętnego. Przecież mógł spodziewać się mojego przybycia.  _

 

_ Jednakże, wciąż byłem spokojny i zaproponowałem, że ich strojami zajmiemy się później.  _

 

_ Urazili mnie z jakiegoś powodu, dosyć personalnie, dlatego także i ja, postanowiłem ukarać ich w podobny sposób. W ich domu, intymnie.  _

 

_ Na początek, podałem wyśmienity obiad, cielęcina była znakomitym wyborem. Doprawiona…  _

 

\- Kulczyba wronie oko - Will powiedział nieprzytomnie, patrząc na ciała, które stężały w mocnym skurczu. - Wydaje mi się, że to może być to. 

 

_ Nie jedli z apetytem, wręcz przeciwnie. Czyżby moje towarzystwo im nie odpowiadało? W takim razie, ponownie zachowując odpowiednią kolejność, postanowiłem dokończyć swoje dzieło.  _

 

_ Kiedy tylko u pani Canne zaczęły się drgawki przystąpiłem do dzieła, rozciąłem jej brzuch, pozwalając na wylanie się jelit. Wszystko na oczach pana Canne, oczywiście, jakże bym mógł oszczędzić mu tak wyśmienity pokaz z jego żoną w roli głównej?  _

 

_ Następnie on. Usunięcie języka. Dosyć szybkie. Możliwe, że zbyt dużo krzyczał. Ułożyłem go koło wykrwawiającej się żony, a następnie zrobiłem to samo i splotłem ich jelita na wzór węzła gordyjskiego.  _

 

_ Zabrałem jej policzki, a jemu nerkę.  _

 

\- William, wszystko w porządku? - Spokojny głos Hannibala rozbrzmiał przy jego uchu, kiedy ten położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. 

 

Oglądanie zwłok nie było przecież codziennością dla większości siedemnastolatków. 

 

\- Zbiera trofea. - Will zamrugał kilkukrotnie. - Dlaczego zbiera trofea? 

Rozszerzone źrenice były niemal wbite w twarz Hannibala, który delikatnie ściskał jego ramię. 

  
\- Doktorze, weźmy go już stąd - Jack zdecydował, wyciągając obu mężczyzn z miejsca zbrodni. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niebetowane, ponawiam, jakby ktoś chciał się podjąć, to byłabym wdzięczna <3 
> 
> Miłego czytania, najdłuższy rozdział! ;)

Cisza.

 

Will pozwolił sobie, by upajać się spokojem jeszczę chwilę. Po otworzeniu oczu zobaczył gabinet Hannibala i rzeczonego psychiatrę, siedzącego naprzeciw. 

 

\- Więc? - Mężczyzna zaczął powoli, zakładając nogę na nogę. 

 

\- Nie wiem. 

 

Lectera czasami zastanawiało, w którym momencie Will zdecydował, że może zachowywać się przy nim jak człowiek. Stworzenie, które odnosi porażki, a także zmaga się z problemami, jakich nie potrafi pokonać w pojedynkę. 

 

Kiedy narodziła się między nimi cienka nić porozumienia. Zaufania. 

 

\- W ciągu trzech miesięcy zabił trzy małżeństwa, jedno miesięcznie, sprawdzałem już, czy nie wiąże się to z jakąś sektą i jej zwyczajami. - Chłopak wstał i nerwowo krążył po pokoju. - Możesz nazwać mnie paranoikiem, ale… - Wycelował w niego palcem.    
  
I kiedy zatarła się między nimi granica relacji psychiatra - pacjent. 

 

\- Ale mam wrażenie, jakby Rozpruwacz… Jakby on… - Chłopak stanął przed komodą, gdzie stała statuetka jelenia. Pogładził rozłożyste poroże, skupiając się głównie na jego trzonie, tuż przy głowie. - Jakby to było bardzo personalne. Zauważyłeś, że zawsze mają niebieskie oczy? Wiem, to może być zbieg okoliczności, ale… 

 

\- Will - Hannibal przerwał mu delikatnie. - To bardzo częste, że profilerzy czują związek z poszukiwanym. Spędzasz wiele czasu myśląc tak jak on. - Lecter pojawił się tuż za nim i delikatnie dotknął jego głowy. - Próbujesz rozgryźć jego motywy. - Dłonie powędrowały na ramiona. - To was do siebie zbliża.Jestem pewien, że on także cię zna. W końcu Panna Louds zadbała, byś stał się… Popularny. - Palce przeniosły się na talię i mężczyzna zmusił Grahama to przesunięcia się odrobinę. Mógł dzięki temu otworzyć jedną z szuflad i wyciągnął z niej kilka cienkich książeczek. - Mówią, że urozmaicenie to sól życia. - Podał je Willowi. 

 

\- Jeżeli znowu wciskasz mi francuskie romansidła… 

 

\- Nie doceniasz klasyki literatury. - Hannibal wzniósł oczy w górę na tak jawną ignorancję. 

 

\- Dlaczego w ogóle dajesz mi książki po francusku? - Pytanie padło po chwili ciszy. 

 

Ton, jakim zostało zadane sugerował, że Graham już się nad tym zastanawiał. 

 

\- Uważam, że ten język do ciebie pasuje. Jeżeli masz już mocne podstawy, dlaczego nie zbudować całego zamku? 

 

Chłopak usiadł w fotelu Hannibala i niedbale otworzył pierwszą pozycję. 

\- Masz jeszcze jakiś pacjentów po mnie? 

 

\- Wtorki należą do ciebie, William. 

 

Usiadł naprzeciwko i obserwował grę światła na jego sylwetce. Czuł, że chłopak czyta książkę tylko na pokaz, spojrzenie, które przebiegało po stronach było zbyt rozbiegane, a zwykle spokojne tęczówki miały teraz pewien psotny blask.    
  


\- Więc, panie Lecter, o czym chciałby pan dzisiaj ze mną porozmawiać? - Will uniósł brew, profesjonalnie się prostując. 

 

Hannibal powstrzymał uśmiech. 

 

\- Jest pewna data, która nie daje mi spokoju, doktorze Graham. 

 

Chłopak zdawał się przez chwilę zbity z tropu, przez podjęcie tej niewinnej gierki. Nie spodziewał się tego po zwykle opanowanym Lecterze. 

 

\- Proszę kontynuować. 

 

\- Dokładniej mówiąc, dwunasty marca. 

 

\- Moje osiemnaste urodziny. 

 

Hannibal skinął głową. 

 

\- Nie. 

 

Hannibal ponownie skinął głową, choć wymienili się znaczącymi spojrzeniami. 

 

***

 

Will nie wpadał w panikę od dłuższego czasu, tym bardziej nie w kontaktach ze swoim ojcem. Nie miał już pięciu lat, żeby wymuszać coś wrzaskiem i płaczem. 

 

\- Ale… tato. - Chłopak ledwo dawał radę zaczerpnąć oddechu. 

 

\- William - mężczyzna powiedział twardo. I Will tego nienawidził. Tego, że wystarczył sam ton głosu jego ojca, żeby stawał się bardziej uległy. - Musimy się przeprowadzić, wiesz dobrze, że wszystko jest uzależnione od mojej pracy, a ja nie mogę sobie pozwolić na… 

 

\- To mnie tutaj zostaw! - Krzyknął sfrustrowany, uderzając pięścią w kuchenny blat. 

 

\- Nie stać mnie na utrzymanie ciebie i siebie w dwóch różnych miejscach. Nie podnoś na mnie głosu. - Mężczyzna wyprostował się, przez co górował nad chłopakiem. 

 

\- Za półtora miesiąca będę pełnoletni i nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić!    
  
\- Oczekujesz, że cię zostawię? Nie ma takiej możliwości. Oczekiwałem po tobie większej dojrzałości.

 

\- Tato… - głos niebezpiecznie mu się łamał.    
  
***   
  
\- Kurwa - Will przeklął siarczyście, kiedy wchodził na szpitalny oddział. Czuł milczącą obecność Hannibala i w jakiś idiotyczny sposób dodawało mu to otuchy. 

 

Dopadł się do pierwszego lekarza i pełnym paniki głosem zaczął wyjaśniać, że jest synem napadniętego dzisiaj Davida Grahama.

 

Mężczyzna z powagą kiwnął głową, po czym spojrzał na Lectera, pytająco unosząc brew. 

 

\- Jestem przyjacielem rodziny - zapewnił spokojnie i widocznie tyle lekarzowi wystarczyło, kiedy prowadził ich do sali na początku korytarza.    
  


Will zobaczył ojca przypiętego do licznej aparatury przez otwarte drzwi, przez co poczuł, jak serce rozpada mu się na milion malutkich kawałeczków. Stanął przed pokojem, nie będąc w stanie postawić ostatnich kroków, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z bladym jak papier kredowy mężczyzną. 

 

Hannibal strategicznie ustawił się za oddychającym nastolatkiem, w razie, gdyby ten miał upaść. Analizował więź pomiędzy dwoma Grahamami  przez zbyt długi czas, żeby nie wiedzieć, że świat Williama właśnie się rozpada. A dokładniej, ta część, którą David był stabilną podporą. 

 

Ale zostaje ta część, którą postawił Hannibal. Lecter chwycił chłopaka za ramiona, spokojnie rozcierając je palcami. 

 

\- Chcesz go zobaczyć? - Zapytał spokojnie. - Jeżeli nie czujesz się gotowy, bezpieczniej będzie, jeżeli… 

 

\- Wejdziesz tam ze mną? - Przerwał mu drżący głos i spojrzenie wilgotnych oczu. - Boję się zostać z nim sam. 

 

Hannibal skinął głową i ostrożnie popchnął chłopca w głąb pokoju.

 

Czekający cierpliwie lekarz skinął na Davida. 

 

  * Jest w stanie krytycznym - powiedział od razu, rzeczowo i bez żadnych złudzeń, nakreślając sytuację. Will to docenił, mydlenie oczu byłoby okrutne. - Napastnik przeciął brzuch z niezywkłą precyzją.



Reszty Graham nie słuchał, wpatrując się tylko w ciemne oczy Hannibala, który również zwrócił na niego uwagę. Chłopak oparł się ciężko o jego ramię, a psychiatra bez słowa skargi przyjął jego ciężar. 

 

Obaj wiedzieli, że Will za kilka chwil zemdleje. 

 

***

 

Lecter nie był impulsywny. Ale potrafił wykorzystać okazję. 

 

A taką okazją okazał się telefon Davida Grahama, w którym pełen skruchy mężczyzna, oznajmiał, że przez ten miesiąc odbędą się ostatni spotkania jego syna i Hannibala. 

 

We wtorek psychiatra spotkał starego, dobrego Willa Grahama, który dystansował się do wszystkiego. Mężczyzna odczytał jego zachowanie dopiero po jakimś czasie i wiele kosztowało go, by nie zareagować gwałtowniej. 

 

Jego mała, słodka mangusta próbowała go od siebie odepchnąć. Porzucić całą więź, nad którą tak ciężko pracowali. Chciał, żeby było to dla niego bezbolesne. I zapewne, przez bezmyślne działania ojca, pluł sobie w brodę za to, że pozwolił sobie na otworzenie się przed kimś. 

 

Ta godzina z Willem sprawiła, że Hannibal krążył po swoim gabinecie, bardziej przypominając drapieżnika, który rozpoczął skradanie się do swojej ofiary, niż dzikie zwierze zamknięte w klatce. Świadomość możliwości jakie posiadał, działała uspokajająco. 

 

*** 

 

Dwa dni później obserwował Davida wracającego z pracy. Szedł za nim w bezpiecznej odległości, za kilkanaście metrów wejdą w najniebezpieczniejszą część miasta, w której ataki są częste i bardzo brutalne. 

 

Był pewien, że nawet, jeżeli ktoś będzie świadkiem całego zajścia, nie ma możliwości, by rozpoznał osobę Hannibala Lectera w tym poszarpanym, brudnym bezdomnym. 

 

Przyspieszył kroku, gdy znajdowali się niedaleko jednego z zaułków, kiedy zrównał się z Grahamem, niespodziewanie pociągnął go silnym ruchem w głąb. 

 

Można powiedzieć, że Hannibal nie był do końca pewien, czy chce, żeby ojciec Willa przeżył to zajście. Z jednej strony, był przydatny w utrzymywaniu stabilności psychicznej u nastolatka. Chłopak czuł się kochany i bezpieczny w swoim azylu, jaki stanowił dom. A z drugiej, psychiatrze przecież nie chodziło o to, by chłopak był stabilny. Nie zależało mu na tym, by spokój odnajdywał u boku swojego ojca. 

 

Will Graham miał być uzależniony tylko od niego.    
  


Z tą myślą, mężczyzna wbijał nóż w jego brzuch. 

 

*** 

 

Will pasował tu idealnie. Hannibal cały czas odnosił wrażenie, że cały dom był nieświadomie projektowany tak, żeby nastolatek wyglądał w jego wnętrzach oszałamiająco.    
  
Tym bardziej zwinięty pod grubym kocem na kanapie w salonie, gdzie Lecter umieścił go po powrocie ze szpitala. Chłopak kłócił się z nim przez całą drogę, że nie powinien do niego jechać. Że będzie problemem. 

 

Lecter zapewnił go, iż to największy nonsens jaki usłyszał z jego ust. 

 

_ \- Nie możesz zaszyć się w swoim pokoju, William. Wolałbym mieć ciebie na oku.  _

 

_ \- Sugerujesz, że mam skłonności samobójcze? - Cichy głos rozbrzmiał z fotelu obok.  _

 

_ \- Nie, ale samotność przywodzi człowiekowi różne pomysły.  _ __   
  


Psychiatra zatoczył alkoholem w swojej szklance spokojne koło, bursztynowy płyn zawirował, odbijając ciepły blask kominka. Graham tymczasem poruszył się i obrócił do niego przodem. Wzrok miał twardy, ale jego postawa była cały czas rozluźniona. 

 

To był moment, w którym Hannibal zrozumiał, że coś przeoczył. 

 

\- Jeżeli on umrze... - Chłopak wygodnie podparł się na jednej ręce, zapadając mocniej w miękką kanapę. - Umrze? - Zapytał, jakby chcąc się upewnić. 

 

Lecter przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy ma udawać i delikatnym tonem odpowiedzieć, że nie jest lekarzem i nie jest to pewne. 

 

Ale spokojna postawa Williama powiedziała mu, że to jest czas, w którym musi okazać szacunek rodzącemu się w nim stworzeniu. 

 

\- Myślę, że tak. 

 

\- Nie popisałeś się. - Will opadł na miękkie poduszki, przymykając oczy. - Mogłeś go chociaż zastrzelić, a nie kazać cierpieć. 

 

Hannibal spoglądał na niego tak intensywnie, jakby chciał prześwietlić go na wylot. 

  
Graham przez chwilę zastanawiał się, na ile sposobów Hannibal mógłby go zamordować bez użycia broni. Uduszenie byłoby bardzo osobiste, niedbałe skręcenie karku nie w jego stylu. Pobicie tym bardziej, przecież na jego ofiarach nigdy nie było śladu użycia bezsensownej przemocy. 

Hmmm, może rzeczywiście powinien zastanowić się nad tymi skłonnościami samobójczymi. 

  
\- Dużo się od ciebie nauczyłem. - Zerknął na niego. - Opowiem ci wszystko, jeżeli ty opowiesz mi. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, fanfik piaskownica z tego jest :D Pamiętajcie, ja zawsze będę dodawała do tego rozdziały, nie ważne ile jest przerwy. Kiedyś to skonczę! Wesołych świąt

Lecter wygodniej oparł się na swoim fotelu, obdarzając Grahama intensywnym spojrzeniem. Teraz ich gra stała się delikatna i Hannibal nie może usunąć się w cien, by zlokalizować swój błąd - w którym momencie chłopiec go rozszyfrował? 

Z drugiej strony, poczuł rozlewające się w okolicach serca ciepło. William, choć mógł donieść Jackowi w każdej chwili, choćby o swoich podejrzeniach względem psychiatry, nie zrobił tego. Co więcej, po próbie morderstwa swojego ojca, wśliznął się pod kojące ramię Lectera, który się nim zajął. Po tej myśli, w rozważaniach mężczyzny pojawiła się głęboka rysa, ponieważ uświadomił sobie, że to nie było szukanie komfortu. To było szukanie okazji do konfrontacji na własnych zasadach. 

Mała mangusta, choć pozornie weszła w zastawione sidła, pociągnęła wraz ze sobą myśliwego. 

W Willu, wraz z powolnym łamaniem, wykształciła się lojalność względem Lectera i cała ta sytuacja była wielką jej demonstracją, która może zakonczyć się dwojako. Jeżeli Hannibal będzie współpracował z chłopcem, wysoce prawdopodobne jest, że będzie mógł zmanipulować go dalej, by ukryć informacje o niedawno popełnionym czynie na jego ojcu - bądź innych, wciąż nie wie, co wywnioskował Graham. Drugą opcją, jeżeli złamie jego zaufanie i nastolatek będzie chciał go w szale zaszantażować, było uśmiercenie go, ale zaborczy instynkt psychiatry wręcz krzyczał, chcąc uchronić go przed takim wyjściem. 

Spoglądając na swoją małą mangustę, która rozluźniona półleżała na miękkiej kanapie, nie mógł uwierzyć, że Will byłby wstanie posunąć się do tak niskolotnych sposobów jak groźba. Nie byłby w tym momencie tak rozluźniony i zrelaksowany, jakby był w zupełności pewien, że jest bezpieczny. Jego otulona półmrokiem twarz była otwarta, a strzelający kominek dodawał jej ciepła. 

\- Przestan to robić - nakazał, zaciskając usta. - Analizujesz tę sytuację tak głęboko, że mam wrażenie, że wciskasz mi pięść w gardło, żeby wyciągnąć informacje. Wystarczy, jeżeli przystaniesz na moją propozycję. 

Podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, by być z psychiatrą mniej więcej na równi wzrokiem. To, że zakomunikował Hannibalowi, że miał przestać analizować sytuacje, było dobrą zagrywką z jego strony, dzięki której odzyskał panowanie nad sytuacją. William czuł, że w tym momencie to on musi zdominować Lectera i nie pozwolić mu na przejęcie inicjatywy i pokierowanie rozmową tak, by to jemu było wygodnie. Nie tym razem. 

\- Więc... - Hannibal jak wąż przechylił się na swoim fotelu, by nachylić się w stronę Willa. - Co chcesz wiedzieć? 

Usta Willa rozciągnęły się w leniwym uśmiechu, w tym samym momencie, kiedy palące się w kominku drewno strzeliło. 

Pozycja Lectera wskazywała na to, że dzisiaj jest ten wyjątkowy dzien, kiedy odpowie na wszystkie pytania. Oczywiście, Graham nie mógł być w stu procentach, że odpowiedzi te będą szczere. Ale jak się nie ma co się lubi... 

\- Nie zapytam cię o coś tak prozaicznego jak dlaczego zabijasz. - Młodzieniec wpatrzył się w swoje dłonie, które skubały miękki koc. - Chcę dojść do tego sam. 

Przez Hannibala przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy usłyszał deklarację wypowiedzianą głębokim głosem. Słodka obietnica dalszej potyczki sprawiła, że genialny mechanizm w głowie psychiatry zaczął pracować ze zdwojonym tempem, układając kolejne potencjalne scenariusze, podczas których z Grahamem będą poznawać się nawzajem, rozwikłując zagadkę ich pokręconych umysłów. Ciche chrząknięcie sprawiło, że niechętnie oderwał się od swoich myśli i spojrzał na swoją mangustę. 

\- Zapytam cię o to, dlaczego wybrałeś akurat mnie. - Jasne oczy wbijały się w Hannibala, jakgdyby sama intensywność tego spojrzenia miała sprawić, że odgadnie odpowiedź. 

Lecter wykrzywił kącik ust. Ileż to razy sam analizował swoje postępowanie? Założył nogę na nogę i przed odpowiedzią przełknął łyk alkoholu. 

\- Ponieważ stan w którym do mnie przyszedłeś był idealny, by cię uformować - zaczął, spod przymkniętych powiek odpowiadając na spojrzenie nastolatka. - Od początku wydałeś mi się wyjątkowy. 

\- Wyjątkowy pod względem... - Zachęcił go. 

\- Swojego charakteru. Przez wiele sesji jedynym, na co mogłem sobie pozwolić, to przypuszczenia dotyczące twoich dodatkowych zdolności. Prywatność i skrytość w tych czasach są rzadkimi cechami. 

\- A ty potrzebowałeś partnera, który taki był. - Will wyszeptał, kiedy części układanki powoli wskakiwały na swoje miejsce. Oczy nastolatka zlustrowały Hannibala, który spokojnie siedział na swoim fotelu. Graham wiedział, że tak naprawdę jest czającym się wężem, gotowym zareagować w każdym momencie, jeżeli nastałaby taka potrzeba. - Dlatego zacząłeś zabijać kolejne osoby, żeby uzależnić mnie od siebie i tego koszmaru... W momencie, w którym się oswajałem, ty wpuszczałeś do niego kolejnego potwora. 

\- Nie określiłbym tak tego... - zaczął, ale nastolatek przerwał mu z niecodzienną dla niego bezczelnością. 

\- Ja określiłbym to za zbyt trywialne. To, w jaki sposób wybierałeś ofiary, teraz widzę, że zacząłeś mordować znowu dopiero w momencie, kiedy otrząsnąłem się po tym...wszystkim. - Pokręcił gniewnie głową, przy tym geście jego loki rozburzyły się bardziej, niż miały w zwyczaju. 

\- Kiedy to sobie uświadomiłeś? - Zapytał z błyskiem w oku. 

\- Jak to kiedy?! Teraz. 

 

Hannibal przechylił głowę i pytająco uniósł brew, jakby czekał na dodatkowy wniosek. 

\- Ty... - Graham zacisnął palce na kocu. - Zrobiłeś z tego tajemnicę polisznela! - Splunął, ze skrzywionymi wargami, jakby właśnie włożył do ust gorzkiego cukierka. 

Nastolatek sam zdziwił się własnym gniewem. Zwykle, takie silne uczucia nie pochodziły od niego, a raczej odbierał je od swojego otoczenia. Czasami wydawało mu się, że nie był w stanie przeżywać niczego, oprócz głębokiego strachu, więc, od naporu tak przedziwnego nastroju, położył palec na swoich ustach, jakby chciał poczuć swój grymas. 

\- Oczywiście, mój drogi Williamie. - Oparł łokcie na kolanach i przechylił się w jego stronę. - Ale byłeś jedyną osobą, która była tego świadoma. 

\- Wiedziałem o tym podświadomie - zaprzeczył. 

\- Ale tylko tyle wystarczyło. 

Hannibal wstał, przez co nastolatek spiął się, gotowy na ewentualny atak, ale mężczyzna jedynie przeszedł do barku i dolał wina do kieliszka. 

\- A teraz... Musimy zastanowić się, jak rozwiązać naszą... sytuację. - Napełnił także drugą lampkę, którą Graham przyjął ze skinieniem. 

***

Graham siedział przy łóżku swojego umierającego ojca, rytmicznie gładząc jego suchą i chłodną dłon. Twarz Davida wydawała się taka spokojna, groteskowo kontrastując z rozbieganymi po wydarzeniach wczorajszego dnia, oczami jego syna. Hannibal miał absolutną rację z tym, że z chłopaka można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi, był odbiciem uczuć, które nabywał od innych ludzi. 

Will wsłuchiwał się przez chwilę w pikające urządzenia. 

Ciekawe, co powiedziałby na to, że wczoraj podpisał pakt z diabłem? 

Hannibal był w swoich żądaniach bardzo konkretny, ale niektóre z nich były dla Willa absurdalne. Rozumiał to, że ma sprawiać pozory tego, że wszystko jest normalne. Pomagać przy sprawach FBI, by móc nadal mydlić im oczy, utrzymywać znajomość z Price'm, chodzić do szkoły. Ale do cholery, nie zgadzał się na opuszczenie swojego domu! Przeprowadzenie do Lectera byłoby bezpodstawne i ściągnęłoby na nich niepotrzebną uwagę. 

Dochodziło do tego też to, że nastolatek nie chciał rozstawać się ze swoją spokojną przystanią. Na Boga! Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio mieszkał gdzieś przez tyle czasu. Dom był dla niego synonimem spokoju i wolności, a przebywanie obok Lectera było kuszące, lecz nie także ograniczające. Hannibal jako tak dominująca osoba był na swój sposób...irytujący. 

Willa ścisnęło w żołądku, na wspomnienie jego pociemniałego wzroku i diabelskiego uśmieszku, kiedy zaprotestował w momencie propozycji zamieszkania pod dachem psychiatry. 

-Porozmawiamy o tym w najbliższej przyszłości - obiecał chłodno. 

Nastolatek spojrzał na swojego ojca, jakby mając nadzieję, że ten powie mu, co ma teraz zrobić. 

**

Will wyszedł ze szpitala i wyciągnął telefon, zobaczywszy sześć nieodebranych połączen, westchnął w duchu. Czy Price przestanie być kiedyś tak nadopiekunczy i zostawi go w spokoju. 

Zamrugał, kiedy nagle dopadła go ta myśl. 

Zostawi w spokoju. 

Kiedy szedł w stronę parkingu, gdzie w sms obiecał czekać na niego Jimmy, obiecał sobie, że poważniej zastanowi się nad ich relacją i tym, co do niego czuje. 

Ale teraz, poczuł kujące ciepło, które rozchodziło się od jego serca po całym ciele, kiedy zobaczył nastolatka opartego o drzewo i przeglądającego coś w telefonie. 

\- Cześć Jimmy - przywitał się cicho. Nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć na uśmiech, który wykwitł na twarzy przyjaciela. 

\- Cześć Will, jak z nim? 

\- Nie wiemy. - Obaj zaczęli kierować się w stronę przystanku autobusowego, skąd mieli pojechać do domu Grahama. - Lekarze powiedzieli, że aktualnie, jedyne co nam pozostało, to czekać i mieć nadzieję, że organizm poradzi sobie z obrażeniami, jakie zadał napastnik. 

\- Jak się z tym czujesz? - Zapytał delikatnie. 

\- Z czym? - William zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Z tym, że....że może z tego nie wyjść? 

Chłopak chciał skłamać, że nie chce się nad tym rozwodzić i stara się myśleć o tym pozytywnie. Ale prawda była taka, że Graham nawet nie zastanawiał się, co będzie, kiedy David umrze. Odsuwał od siebie tę myśl na najdalsze tory, będąc pod wpływem adrenaliny z powodu rychłego wyjawienia Hannibalowi tego, co o nim wie. Nagle dopadła go pustka, która nastąpi po śmierci jego ojca. Jedyne, co mu po nim pozostanie to dom i zgraja psów. 

Bunt, który rozgorzał w jego sercu, sprawił, że zacisnął zęby. Dopiero teraz dokładnie zobaczył, jak Hannibal go od siebie uzależnia - jako jego lekarz może nawet wnieść wniosek, o to, żeby przydzielić nieletniemu opiekę. I zaproponować siebie, co będzie na rękę Jackowi, który z pewnością przyklaśnie takiemu obrotowi spraw. Will wiedział, że zależy mu jedynie na tym, żeby doprowadzić sprawę niepokojących, cyklicznych zabójstw do konca.   
\- Will, wszystko dobrze? 

A jeżeli Will spróbuje wyrwać się ze szponów Lectera, czeka go rychła śmierć. 

\- Cóż za ironia - pomyślał, kiedy wchodzili do autobusu. - Sam wszedłem w tę pułapkę.


End file.
